Second Time Around
by Dragonson
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry felt depressed. Harry wished he could have saved the lives of many innocent people killed in the fighting. What happens when the Room of Requirement gives him a second chance? Warning: Character death. Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and I am not the author of the Harry Potter books. I am not claiming any credit nor am I making any personal gain.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note. This is an introductory Chapter only. It sets the scene by giving Harry's reason for wanting to go back. Story will contain some slight Dumbledore bashing but only because he deserves it. If you don't believe me then read the following:

Harry has just been kidnapped and forced to watch a fellow student murdered in cold blood. He has then been tortured and finally forced to fight for his life against possibly the most evil wizard ever. By a lucky connecting of brother wands Harry escapes back to Hogwarts only to be kidnapped a second time. After rescuing Harry, Dumbledore makes him relive the whole evening before sending him to the hospital wing. After all that Dumbledore abandons Harry with people who couldn't care less about him and denies him contact with his friends. **WAY TO HELP A TRAUMATISED TEENAGER, DUMBLEDORE!**

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall along with the other survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts. Even though they had won the war the cost had been high. Harry wanted to be alone but everyone else felt he should the centre of attention. Finally Luna Lovegood said**, "I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me".**

**I'd love some," Harry said.**

**I'll distract them all," Luna said. "Use your cloak."**

**"Oooh look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" she said, looking out the window.**

Quickly pulling on the cloak, Harry slipped away unnoticed. He left the Hall and went up the staircase, examining the damage as he went. Harry was unsure where he wanted to go so he just kept climbing up until he reached the seventh floor. All the while he was thinking about all the people who had died during the battle. Fred Weasley, Nymphedora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, even Professor Snape and Crabbe, all victims of the battle. More than fifty people had died defending Hogwarts, protecting him while he went about his mission of locating and destroying Voldemort's last Horcrux. Admittedly, Crabbe had been trying to stop Harry, but, even so, he was only around eighteen and had, in fact, destroyed the last Horcrux, saving him from having to do it.

Soon, Harry realised he was outside the Room of Requirement. Briefly he wondered if it still worked, it had been on fire last time Harry checked. An out of control Fiendfyre spell that Crabbe had cast. It had destroyed the Horcrux along with everything else in the room but perhaps the room itself had survived.

Harry was still thinking about his friends, however, still wishing he could have saved more lives so he kept walking. As he walked he went back over the names in his head: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Snape and all the others. He didn't know all their names, those who had died to protect the castle. And then there were the others who had died before the battle: Cedric Diggory, Dobby, Sirius, Mad Eye and others. Harry suddenly realised he was at the end of the corridor, he turned around. Still thinking of the people as he walked, going back over their names in his head. Again, Harry reached the end of the corridor so he turned around. Again he passed the door to the Room of Requirement only this time it appeared in the wall.

Cautiously, Harry felt the handle, it was cool to the touch so he carefully opened the door a crack. No surge of heat or glow of fiery light greeted him so he opened it further. Still nothing untoward happened so he opened it fully. The Room was small-only around 3 metres by three metres (about 10 feet by 10 feet) and the ceiling was of a similar height. Positioned exactly in the centre of the room was a giant hour glass like shape but open at both ends and with nothing in it. Harry entered the room and heard the door close behind him.

The only light came from the hourglass itself which glowed faintly. Harry approached it, examining it carefully, wondering how it managed to float the way it did. It was obvious now it had no support of any description; it was just sitting there in mid-air. He reached out and touched glass. Immediately, the hourglass started swinging, the top coming down and hitting Harry in the head. Off balance, Harry fell forward, the opposite side of the hourglass hitting him in the back as it turned over and propelling him into it. Harry was trapped, thrown around like a ragdoll as the hourglass spun quicker and quicker. Unable to do anything to help himself Harry became dizzy and finally passed out.

** "Up! Get up! Now!"**

Harry jumped, "Aunt Petunia", he thought.

Harry looked around. He was surprised to find he was in the cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry didn't know what had happened. How had he ended up here? Just then Petunia returned.

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."**

Harry couldn't believe it. Everything seemed to be happening just the way it had happened on Dudley's eleventh birthday. Sure enough, as the day went on more similarities occurred. Mrs Figg had broken her leg and was unable to take Harry so he went to the zoo with the Dursley's and Dudley's friend Piers. While at the zoo Harry had talked to a snake and, after Dudley knocked him over, Harry had helped the snake to escape. When they returned home Harry had been locked in the cupboard. Harry now realised he had gone back in time, courtesy of the Room of Requirement, but had retained all his memories of his previous life. He was being given the chance to save innocent lives, just as he had wished for.

Author's Notes:

The bolded text at the top of this chapter is paraphrased from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Chapter 36; The Flaw in the Plan (page 597 in most English language editions).The remaining bolded text is quoted from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Chapter 2; The Vanishing Glass (page 19 in most English language editions).

Most chapters will be around 2000 words but this will vary by several hundred in some cases.

I don't know what happened first time but less than half this Chapter was published on-site. This is the correct first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Time Around

Harry remembered that the first Hogwarts letter had arrived 1 week before his birthday so, on the day in question, Harry made sure he was in the kitchen when the mail arrived. Vernon told Dudley to get then, after Dudley complained, he made Harry get the mail. This time, however, Harry made sure his letter went straight into the cupboard under the stairs as he walked past back to the kitchen. This way the Dursley's would never suspect anything.

After doing his chores Harry returned to the cupboard and opened his letter. It was exactly as he remembered it only this time he had his reply all worked out. Taking the pen, paper, stamp and envelope he had earlier 'borrowed' from Aunt Petunia's stationery box he wrote the following reply.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am delighted to accept your offer of a place at Hogwarts however my aunt and uncle are not in favour of me attending. Would it be possible for a Hogwarts staff member to visit me at my house on 31 July at about 7-30am. I look forward to this meeting and to attending Hogwarts.

Harry Potter

Harry reread the letter and felt it was good enough so he placed it in the envelope, wrote the address on it and fixed the stamp in place before going out for an evening stroll. He made sure this stroll took him past the post office so he could drop off the letter before returning to Privet Drive.

The next day while Harry was weeding the garden he saw movement amongst the shrubs. Curious as to what was causing the movement Harry used the trowel to move some branches. As he did so a small snake poked its head out through the gap. Harry recognised it as a common Adder, probably the most venomous snake in Britain. Harry pulled back carefully so as to not startle it.

"Hello", said Harry.

The snake looked at him carefully before replying, "You speak to me human. Why?"

"Because I am one of only a few humans who can. It is rare for humans to be able to speak snake language. I was wondering do you have a name?"

"Name? What is name, human?" asked the snake.

"It is what you are called. My name is Harry."

"What am I called? Nobody has ever called me anything other than snake."

"Okay", said Harry, "would you like me to give you a name?"

Again the snake thought before replying. "Yes, will you give me a name?"

"How about Sam?" Harry asked. "Sam Snake."

The snake nodded its head. "I like it. Sam Snake it is, Harry. I thank you."

"You're welcome. My full name is Harry Potter, but please call me Harry and I will call you Sam".

Sam nodded. "Are there any mice around here?"

"Very few," Harry replied, "but I know of other places where there are plenty of mice. If you would like to come with me when I start at Hogwarts you will find hundreds of mice there. You can eat as many as you like."

"Where is this place, Hogwarts? How do we get there?" Sam looked very excited about the prospect of an unlimited supply of mice to feed on.

Harry couldn't help laughing before explaining. "Hogwarts is a long way from here and I won't be starting for over a month but, in the meantime, I can feed you with something else if you like. How about scraps of bacon and other meat?"

Sam hissed. "What am I to do in the meantime? Should I stay here and wait for you to come to me or should I hunt in the area, coming to see you every day?"

"You should carry on hunting. Come back here every second or third day but try to stay out of sight. The people I live with," Harry motioned towards the house as he said this, "won't like you and will try to hurt you if they see you. They are not very nice people."

"Agreed," hissed Sam, "I will come to this place every few days so we may catch up. I am looking forward to this Hogwarts place. It sounds like a good place for a snake to live."

"I agree. It is a good place for snakes. I had better get back to work. I'm supposed to be weeding the garden and the people in there won't be happy if they find it still a mess when they come to check. Make sure they don't see you hanging around here. Goodbye, Sam."

"Goodbye Harry. It was nice speaking to you."

The next week passed quickly for Harry. On the morning of his birthday Harry awoke early, determined to be up before anyone else. Gradually, the Dursley's got for their day, as usual ignoring the fact it was Harry's birthday and making him prepare breakfast. At precisely 7-30, however, there was a loud crash against the door.

"What the hell was that," bellowed uncle Vernon, but Harry was already heading to the door. Quickly, before his uncle could reach it, Harry opened the door. Outside was a huge man. Harry of course recognised Hagrid but pretended to be shocked at the sight of such a large man.

"'Ello, 'Arry," Hagrid said. I haven' seen yer since ye were a baby."

"Hello," Harry replied. "Sorry, but I don't know your name."

Before Hagrid could reply Vernon yelled, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the grounds and keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Call me Hagrid, ev'ryone does."

Vernon's face, previously red with rage suddenly went greyish white. "Hog… How the hell did you know about this, boy? Is this your doing," he yelled at Harry.

"Yes, my letter arrived last week and I replied straight away. I asked if a staff member could and talk to me since you haven't told me anything about it even though you clearly did know something," Harry replied. He decided he wasn't going to take anything from Vernon or Petunia. He was going to speak up for himself from now on.

"You will not be going," yelled Vernon. Petunia and Dudley, who were now standing behind Vernon, were looking on, wondering what was going to happen. Petunia agreed with Vernon, Dudley just looked confused.

"I'd like see a great muggle like you stop him, Dursley. If 'Arry wants ter go then 'e will. You do want to come 'Ogwarts don't yer, 'Arry."

"Yes of course I do, Hagrid. I think it best we leave now though just in case," Harry replied, well aware the neighbours were watching proceedings with interest.

"Yeah, good idea 'Arry," said Hagrid. "Let's be off then.

Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs to get a jacket, Hagrid stayed close behind him just in case. When Harry opened the cupboard he was careful to show Hagrid that was where he slept.

"What's this about eh?" asked Hagrid.

Harry replied, "This is where I sleep.

"DURSLEY," bellowed Hagrid.

Half an hour later Harry and Hagrid left to catch the train to London. Harry would now sleeping in Dudley's second bedroom thanks to Hagrid. The Dursleys were cowering the kitchen, Petunia and Vernon were worried about the Dudley's new pig's tail while Dudley himself was just too scared to think of anything else.

After arriving in London and being introduced to about a dozen people, including Professor Quirrell, at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was finally able to set foot in Diagon Alley. First stop was Gringotts' Wizard's Bank where Harry couldn't help but be amazed by the amount of money in his vault. After that they went another vault where Hagrid removed a small package which he placed in his coat. Harry pretended to be curious about it but Hagrid wouldn't tell him what it was. Harry, of course, already knew but was careful to pretend he didn't. Next, they went to Madam Malkin's where Harry got his robes while Hagrid went off to get something to drink. After confirming he wanted Hogwarts robes the seamstress got him to stand on a stall next to a boy with white blond hair and pale, pointy features, Draco Malfoy, Harry remembered.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to start," said Harry.

"Are you alone. Where are your parents?"

Harry thought for second then replied, "My parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Both staff members jumped at the name. The boy yelped, "Watch where you stick that pin will you?"

"Sorry," said the seamstress. "It's just, you know, the name," she added in a whisper.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the other boy then asked, rubbing his ankle where the pin had struck him.

"Yes," Harry said. "What's wrong with saying his name? And, by the way, what is your name?"

"Only someone really brave or really dumb says his name. Most people are scared to say it out loud. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not afraid of the coward who killed my parents and then tried to kill me. I'm going to keep saying his name," Harry said.

At this point Hagrid tapped on the window, showing Harry the two ice-creams he was carrying by way of explanation for why he wasn't coming in.

"Who's that." Draco asked.

"That's Hagrid," Harry replied. "He's here to escort me while I get my school stuff."

"Oh. I hear he's a servant of some sort at Hogwarts, right?"

"He's the groundskeeper," Harry replied. Harry tried to keep his voice even, despite Draco having already slipped back into his condescending personality. He was determined to try and become friends with Draco, after all Mrs. Malfoy was Bellatrix Lestrange's sister and probably had access to Bellatrix's vault which was where Helga Hufflepuff's cup was and that would need to be destroyed before Harry could defeat Voldemort.

"All done," the seamstress said to Harry. "We'll send them out to you when they are ready."

"Thank you", Harry said. "Friends, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I guess," Malfoy said, holding out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook Draco's hand before leaving.

The rest of the trip through Diagon Alley was uneventful until they reached Ollivander's Wand Shop. Just as had happened last time Harry chose the Phoenix wand and Ollivander explained how its brother had given Harry his scar. Harry's reaction was different, however. This time he smiled at the thought of being able to block Voldemort's curse when the confrontation came along. Both Hagrid and Ollivander noticed his reaction.

"You seem pleased Mr. Potter. I wonder? Is there a reason for your reaction?"

"It's just that I have a powerful wand, as you put it. I hope I can live up to your expectations," Harry said, hoping he had successfully covered up his reaction.

"Hm," Ollivander replied. Harry thought that Ollivander did not believe him but decided to let it go and hope for the best. Hagrid also did not seem to believe him, however.

"You alrigh' there 'Arry," Hagrid asked as they left the shop.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just excited, that's all," Harry replied.

Hagrid bought Harry a birthday present, a Snowy Owl that looked very familiar to Harry, and then they left Diagon Alley. After stopping for a burger on the way to the railway station Harry boarded the train back to Little Whinging. When he reached Privet Drive the Dursley's were waiting. Before any of them could say anything, however, Harry addressed them.

"Don't think you can talk me out of this. If you try to stop me going you will find yourselves facing several wizards who are only too willing to help me if I ask them. Apart from that things should be much the same as before, right."

Dudley ran away while Vernon and Petunia grunted their replies. Finally, Vernon spoke, "You still have chores to do. Don't think you can just lay about doing nothing."

Harry nodded, "Sounds fair, goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Here We Come

The day before Harry was due to catch the Hogwarts express he approached Uncle Vernon, asking if he could get a ride to London the following morning. Vernon agreed, adding his usual disparaging comments along the way. After that Harry went into the garden where Sam was waiting for him.

"All ready, Sam. This time tomorrow you will be at Hogwarts where you can eat as many mice as you like," said Harry.

"Finally," hissed Sam. "I am looking forward to it. Shall I join you now?"

"Yes. It's time for me to take you inside. "You'll have to ride in my trunk tomorrow but I'll make it as comfortable as possible. Remember, don't come out until I say you can. I'm not really supposed to have a pet snake, you see," Harry replied.

After going into the house, Harry introduced Sam to Hedwig, his snowy owl. Neither animal was all that happy to see the other but, eventually, Harry managed to get them to not dislike each other at least.

The following morning Vernon was being unusually nice to Harry. He helped load Harry's trunk into the car and, when they reached King's Cross, helped Harry Load it onto a trolley and even wheeled it into the station for him. When they reached platform 9, however, Vernon looked around. "Let's see," he said, sneering, "Platform 9, Platform 10 yours should be somewhere in the middle but it doesn't seem to exist does it."

"That's fine," Harry said. "Hagrid told me how to get onto Platform 9&3/4 so, goodbye until next year I guess." And, with that, Harry marched straight towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and passed through onto Platform 9&3/4. He almost wished he could have seen the expression on Vernon's face but decided not to risk angering him. Besides now that he was in the wizarding world Harry would be able to practice some basic magic.

Pulling out his wand harry said "Wingardium Leviosa" and pointed it at his trunk. The trunk floated gently into the air and Harry walked along with it just front of him until he reached the end of the train. Once there, he climbed on-board with the trunk still floating in front of him until he found empty compartment. He then hoisted it by magic into the luggage rack before ending the spell.

"Wow, I wish I could do that."

Harry turned around. The speaker was a tall blonde girl whom Harry remembered from the last time he had been at Hogwarts, before he travelled back in time. She had pale skin and light blue eyes. He thought she may have been a Slytherin but he couldn't remember her name. He shrugged.

"Just a basic first year spell, Wingardium Leviosa. It's in the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1," he said.

"Oh wow. I need to read my textbooks," she said. "Ar, would you mind, and can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Harry cast the spell on the girl's trunk and lifted it into the rack. "My name's Harry Potter, and you are…"

"D-Daphne Greengrass. Are you really Harry Potter?" she frowned before continuing. "Sorry. Silly question. Of course you are Harry, sorry."

Harry remembered her now. She was one of Pansy Parkinson's closest friends. He was wondering if it was such a good idea to be talking to her but then he remembered he had met only a few people outside Gryffinder last time and that was something he wanted to change this time around.

Harry motioned to the seat opposite him, inviting Daphne to sit. She sat just as another girl poked her head into the compartment.

"Hi Daph, mind if I join you?" The new girl was shorter than Daphne, in fact only around Harry's height, and she had collar length brownish blonde hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes. Harry thought she was quite pretty.

Daphne looked at Harry. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No. come in," he said to the girl.

"Asking permission of a boy, Daph. What's happened?" the new girl asked.

"This is Harry Potter," Daphne replied. "Harry, meet Tracey Davis, She's my cousin."

Tracey blushed. She dragged her trunk into the compartment and was about to lift it when Harry pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, for the third time. Tracey's trunk floated up and into the rack. Tracey stood there, mouth open.

"Hey, flycatcher, sit down," Daphne called out, laughing at her cousin. Tracey blushed even more.

"Don't mind her, Harry, she's not as sophisticated as we purebloods," Daphne said in a condescending tone. Tracey opened her mouth to speak but Harry got in first.

"Actually, I'm a half blood too." Harry had been wondering how Daphne had ended up in Slytherin but he thought he now knew why. Although she was related to a half-blood she apparently had pure-blood beliefs.

Daphne's expression had changed to a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Tracey, however, was laughing as she sat next to Daphne.

The three of talked about various things as the train travelled north out of London and through the countryside. When the food trolley arrived all three of them bought a variety of items and shared them around. Harry was keen on collecting the cards from the chocolate frogs while both girls seemed to like the chocolate more. After a while talk turned to families.

"How are you two related," Harry asked.

"My father's sister is Tracey's mother," Daphne replied.

"So, I assume your father is a muggle born?" Harry asked Tracey but she shook her head.

"My father is a muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch and he got pretty upset when he found out. That was when my brother got his Hogwarts letter. Dad accused mum of lying to him and walked out. As a result I have to spend part of my school holidays with him and his new wife."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Robert. He's in fourth year now and he is supposed to be looking out for me. Not that I mind him not being here, though."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Daphne," Harry asked.

"A sister, Astoria. She's two years younger than me," Daphne replied. "You're an only child, right?"

Harry nodded. Already he was wishing the topic of family had never come up. Tracey seemed to pick up on this first and she moved to sit next to him, taking his hand as she did so. "What are your relatives like," she asked.

Harry thought about an answer for a few seconds before replying. "They're not all that nice. They don't seem to like me at all."

Tracey hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "What sports do you like?" she asked, clearly trying to change the topic.

"I don't know really. I am looking forward to Quidditch, though. I hear it's a great sport.

"It's ok," said Tracey. "I was asking about muggle sports, though. Do you like football? Which team do you support?"

Before Harry could reply the door opened. A short, plump boy (Neville Longbottom, Harry remembered) had a quick look inside before asking, "Has anyone seen a Toad? He run away from me."

"Not in here, no," Daphne said. "Maybe you should try somewhere else." As she was speaking Harry noticed, once again, the condescending tone of her voice. It was as if she felt Toads were beneath her, as were people who owned them.

The boy retreated out the door, closing it as he left. Harry heard Tracey sigh softly, as if she, too, had noticed the tone of Daphne's voice.

"Anyway," Tracey said, "as I was saying, do you follow football at all?"

"Not really. I liked cricket more than football but I wasn't very good at it. It just seemed like fun," said Harry.

Tracey whispered in Harry's ear," Don't mind Daphne. She only uses that tone of when she's nervous. She thinks you are judging her."

Just then the door opened again. The boy who had lost a Toad was back, this time with a girl with bushy brown hair (Hermione Granger, Harry thought). It was the girl who spoke, "Has anyone seen a Toad? Neville here has lost one." She had a bossy sort of voice and Harry remembered what she was like the first time around. He also realised why he didn't remember Tracey at all, despite having been in classes with her for 5 years. Hermione had much longer hair and prominent, uneven teeth but, other than that, you could have mistaken her and Tracey for sisters. Harry realised any memory he had of Tracey had been overwhelmed by memories of Hermione. Harry remembered he didn't like Hermione at first but had grown to like her. She was the sister he'd never had.

"Already told him no," Daphne said, again the tone of voice.

Hermione seemed to notice it too. "I was only asking. Come on, Neville, let's go somewhere else.

"Who was she?" asked Daphne.

"Little miss bossy boots?' Tracey asked. Harry decided not to comment, clearly neither girl liked Hermione without even knowing her name.

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, apart from when Harry saw Malfoy outside the compartment. Malfoy seemed to check who was in there with Harry before leaving, his usual smirk visible. Daphne noticed him too but didn't comment. Tracey was more interested in what was out the window.

After changing into school robes the three of them waited until the train stopped before getting out together. Hagrid greeted Harry much to the surprise of both girls before leading them to the boats where they all shared a boat. They were joined by a tall, red-headed boy whom Harry knew was Ron Weasley. Daphne also recognised him but didn't say anything, merely glaring at him when he asked to join them. It was Harry who said that he could.

Hagrid led them to the castle where professor McGonagall addressed them before making them wait in an antechamber while she left to make the final preparations. Harry chose not to say anything until Ron mentioned something about wrestling a Troll. "Don't be silly," he said. "All we do is put on a hat which tells us what house we are best suited to."

"That's all?" Ron asked. "I could kill Fred and George."

After the Hogwarts Ghosts startled them by appearing through a wall Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall for sorting. After the Sorting Hat's song she unrolled a long scroll with everyone's name on it.

Abbott, Hannah – Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan – Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry – Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy – Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender – Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent – Slytherin

Corner, Michael – Ravenclaw

Cornfoot, Stephen – Hufflepuff

Crabbe, Vincent – Slytherin

Davis, Tracey – Slytherin (just as she'd expected, Harry thought)

Entwhistle, Kevin – Ravenclaw

Finch-Fletchly, Justin – Hufflepuff

Finnegan, Seamus – Gryffindor

Goldstein, Anthony – Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gregory – Slytherin

Granger, Hermione – Gryffindor

Greengrass, Daphne - Slytherin (again as expected, Harry thought)

Hopkins, Wayne – Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan – Hufflepuff

Li, Su – Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville – Gryffindor

MacDougal, Morag – Ravenclaw

MacMillen, Ernie – Hufflepuff

Malfoy, Draco – Slytherin (predictable, Harry thought)

Moon, Lilian* - Gryffindor

Nott, Theodore – Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy – Slytherin

Patil, Padma – Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati – Gryffindor

Perks, Sally-Anne – Hufflepuff

Potter, Harry

Harry sat down on the stool, fully aware of the muttering around the room. 'Hello, hat,' he thought. 'I hope you can keep a secret.'

'Of course I can, and I see it is a very strange secret,' said the hat. 'Your mind tells me you've been here before but I do not remember you. I can remember every student I've ever sorted, oh yes I can, but I don't remember you. You must be a time traveller. Tell me why you have come back and I will decide whether or not to help you.'

'I have returned to save innocent lives and to help people who need it,' thought Harry.

'An honourable motive indeed. And you speak the truth. Very well, I shall help you and keep your secret.' Then the hat called "Gryffindor!"

Rivers, Quincy* - Hufflepuff

Roper, Sophie* - Gryffindor

Runcorn, Beverley* - Slytherin

Smith, Zacharias – Hufflepuff

Spinks, Catherine* – Hufflepuff

Thomas, Dean – Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa – Ravenclaw

Weasley, Ronald – Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise – Slytherin

After the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore said a few words (strange words, Harry noted) and then the feast began.

After the feast Dumbledore gave his usual notices as well as the extra one about 3rd floor corridor and then dismissed everyone to bed. Harry hadn't really been listening to the Headmaster, instead he had been planning how to arrange things to his best advantage without arousing suspicion about what he was doing. Harry knew it would be difficult and he couldn't make all the changes he wanted to too quickly without completely changing the timeline. Only now was he realising just how big a task he had to fulfil.

Harry stayed awake after his roommates fell asleep. Once he was sure they were sleeping he crept out of bed and opened his trunk. "Sam," he hissed and the snake poked its head out from the cauldron where it was hiding.

"Hello, Harry. I assume it is now safe for me to come out."

"Yeah, come with me. If I'm right there's a place not far from here where we can talk."

Quietly, Harry left the common room carrying Sam. They went into a classroom just down the hall where Harry placed Sam on the floor. Sam sniffed around before returning to Harry.

"We will meet here every couple of nights if possible," said Harry. "It's as good a place as any and there should be plenty of mice around here for you. You're free to go almost anywhere in the castle or even into the grounds but don't get lost and try to avoid people. I'm not supposed to have a snake nor am I supposed to be able to speak with them. Apparently, it's supposed to be a sign of an evil wizard, being able to talk to snakes."

"Evil, what rubbish," Sam hissed. "However, your advice is sound and I should be able to avoid the humans. I wonder if there are any male snakes here. I've wanted a mate for a while, now. Goodbye for now, Harry."

Harry sat back for a moment. He hadn't realised Sam was female. At least Sam could just as easily be short for Samantha as it could be for Samuel.

Author's Notes:

From various Canon sources it is possible to list 40 surnames for students in Harry's year, but only 35 first names. The 5 names marked with a * are names I have given these characters. In addition to these 5 no house affiliation is given for Sally-Anne Perks. I have used my discretion to place them so as to allow 5 boys and 5 girls in each house.

pg. 6


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 4: Lessons and Plans

Harry decided to use his knowledge of events that were going to happen to improve his standing as a student. The following morning at breakfast, when Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables, he asked her if he could see her that evening after classes to discuss a 'personal matter'. McGonagall told Harry he could stay behind after Transfiguration since it was the last class of the day.

Monday:

8:45 – 9:45 Charms (with Ravenclaw)

9:45 – 10:45 History of Magic (with Ravenclaw)

11:00 – 12:00 Study

13:00 – 14:00 Potions (with Slytherin)

14:00 –15:00 Transfigurations (with Slytherin)

15:15 – 16:15 Study

Tuesday:

8:45 – 9:45 Herbology (with Hufflepuff)

9:45 – 10:45 Herbology (with Hufflepuff)

11:00 – 12:00 Study

13:00 – 14:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts (with Hufflepuff)

14:00 –15:00 Transfigurations (with Slytherin)

15:15 – 16:15 Study

23:00 – 00:30 Astronomy (with Hufflepuff)

Wednesday:

8:45 – 9:45 Study

9:45 – 10:45 Study

11:00 – 12:00 Charms (with Ravenclaw)

13:00 – 14:00 Potions (with Slytherin)

14:00 –15:00 Transfigurations (with Slytherin)

15:15 – 16:15 Herbology (with Hufflepuff)

Thursday:

8:45 – 9:45 Astronomy (with Hufflepuff) (Supervised review of classwork)

9:45 – 10:45 Charms (with Ravenclaw)

11:00 – 12:00 History of Magic (with Ravenclaw)

13:00 – 14:00 Flying (Starts week 2) (with Slytherin)

14:00 –15:00 Flying (Starts week 2) (with Slytherin)

15:15 – 16:15 Study

Friday:

8:45 – 9:45 Potions (with Slytherin)

9:45 – 10:45 Potions (with Slytherin)

11:00 – 12:00 Study

13:00 – 14:00 Study

14:00 –15:00 Study

15:15 – 16:15 Study

Harry set off for the first class with the rest of the Gryffindor boys. On the way Harry and Ron Weasley began talking. Although Ron seemed friendly enough Harry wasn't sure if he was trustworthy. After all first time around Harry had met Fred and George and then Ron had come looking for him. This time Harry hadn't met the twins or Ron until after arriving at Hogwarts, in fact, Harry now realised, he still hadn't met the twins.

Lessons proceeded much as they had first time around. Hermione still tried to answer every question even if it had been directed to someone else, while, in History of Magic, everyone still had trouble staying awake.

After History of Magic Harry pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione," he said, "you don't have to answer every question, who know. Calm down, you don't have to prove you know everything. Nobody expects it of you, after all."

"But I do know the answers. Why shouldn't I show the teachers I can do the work?" she asked.

"Firstly," replied Harry, "It's not the teachers you need to be aware of, it's your classmates. Carry on like you did today and they will all start to avoid you. You're alienating them already and you're going to need friends if you want to cope here."

"But I am smart," she said. "Why shouldn't I show everybody my strengths? Surely they will appreciate me for that." Harry thought she was almost challenging him to prove her wrong. He decided to try a different tack.

"No-one doubts you're smart," he said. But you're acting as if you're better than we are. We're 11 years old, I know I don't like being made to look bad and I'd say the others feel the same way. Just calm down."

Hermione was glaring at him. "Well I think I am right. Stop trying to boss me around. I see you're just like those two girls you were sitting with on the train. Well, I don't like that, goodbye." With that Hermione walked away.

Harry glanced at Ron and Seamus who had been listening in. "Don't waste your time with her, Harry," Ron said. "She'll never listen."

"You are right, though Harry," Seamus added. "I can't stand that attitude of hers. No-one can."

Classes continued much the same as before. Finally, after transfigurations Harry approached Professor McGonagall. "Potter, how may I help you?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it. You see, quite often I see something in a dream or the like and then, later on, it happens."

McGonagall looked at him, surprised. "Potter, what you are describing sounds like divination. Seeing the future or an event the way you describe it is unusual. It is also a very imprecise branch of magic, often little better than fortune telling and lucky guesses. I will tell you I put little stock in such things. However, if you do 'see' something, by all means tell me."

"Okay. See, I had a dream like that last night. It was flying lessons and I saw Neville Longbottom fall off his broom and hurt his wrist. I was wondering if it means anything," Harry asked, curious to see how McGonagall would react.

"I think we should wait and see what happens. Flying lessons don't start until next week so, in the meantime, we should just note that you told me this. Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger. She is already making herself unpopular with the rest of the class. I tried talking to her but she thought I was being bossy and walked off."

McGonagall sighed. "Yes, I have noted that also about her. Do not try to interfere, Potter, just let her settle down. I'm quite certain things will improve over time. Now, is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you, Professor," said Harry.

"Off you go. Then," McGonagall replied.

The rest of the week progressed as normal. Harry met Fred, George and Percy Weasley. The twins told Harry their younger sister Ginny would definitely want to meet him and even suggested trying to set up a meeting. Percy, however, put a stop to that and told them off.

Come Friday Harry and the rest had their first potions class. Ron mentioned he had been told Snape always favoured Slytherin and all agreed this would be a chance to find out if it were true. They learnt very quickly that it was.

Remembering what had happened last time Harry called Neville aside and offered to be his lab partner. This surprised the others, particularly Ron, but Harry explained, "You've seen what Neville's like. He's going to need all the help and support he can get, particularly if what we've heard about Snape is true."

Harry's statement was proved true almost as soon as they entered the classroom. Snape's opening speech showed just how much contempt he had for the class. Harry had worked out a strategy for dealing with Snape. When Snape called on him to answer his questions, Harry brought up the memory of Snape killing Dumbledore on the top of the Astronomy tower and held it in his mind.

"Potter." Professor Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for second, making sure his chosen image was firmly in his mind, before replying. "That would be the potion of living death, sir."

Snape, as indeed did most of the class, looked surprised. "Very well," he said, "tell me, then, if I asked you for a bozoar, where would you find one?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir," 'also in your storage cupboard' Harry added, silently.

"And what is it used for?" Snape asked.

"It will protect against most poisons, stopping you from dying," Harry replied.

Snape glared at him, but then suddenly, for just a moment, Harry saw a flicker of surprise in the professor's face.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?" Snape asked

Harry feigned confusion. "I thought they were the same plant, also called aconite, sir?"

Throughout this time Hermione had her hand in the air, clearly eager to answer Snape's questions. After Harry had answered each question correctly, she finally put her hand down looking disappointed.

"Well why aren't you all writing that down?" snapped Snape.

After that the class got around to making their first potions. Harry helped Neville and managed to prevent any accidents. Harry remembered all too well what happened last time (melted cauldron, potion burning through peoples' shoes, Neville being taken to the hospital wing, etc) and was happy it hadn't happened again. Snape prowled around the class, although strangely stayed away from Harry and Neville, choosing instead to criticise Ron and Seamus's work. Harry got the impression Snape was avoiding him so, after class, he decided to stay for a few minutes.

"Go on ahead," Harry told the others, "I'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Snape doesn't look very happy," added Seamus.

That was true, Harry realised but he was determined to talk to Snape. After all, Snape had known his mother and was almost the only person who could tell Harry at the moment what she had been like.

Cautiously, Harry approached the desk. "Professor Snape?" he asked.

"What, Potter?"

"I know you were at school with my parents and I'd just like you to know that, even though I look like my father, I am more like my mother in personality. Good afternoon, sir," he said.

As he left the classroom Harry noted the silence behind him. Snape had stopped writing.

After lunch Harry headed down to Hagrid's with Ron tagging along. After introductions, and after Fang drooled over Harry's and Ron's robes, Harry asked Hagrid why Snape seemed to dislike him. Harry already knew the answer of course but he had to pretend he didn't because it was knowledge he shouldn't have. Hagrid told Harry it wasn't true but neither Harry nor Ron believed him.

They then talked about Ron's brother, Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania and then Ron noticed the Daily Prophet. The headline was about the break-in that happened at Gringotts' on Harry's birthday. Harry asked if this may have happened while they were there but Hagrid clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Later that evening Harry went to the classroom where he had left Sam. The snake hadn't been back there but Harry wasn't worried. Sam was probably too busy eating mice to care about talking to him. This time, however, Sam was waiting for him.

"Hello, Sam," he hissed.

"Hello, Harry. How are things with you?" she replied.

"Not bad. How are you getting along?"

She shrugged, "Oh, okay I guess. There are a lot of mice here so I'm well fed. You should eat a few yourself. You still look underfed."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the idea of eating mice but chose not to say this. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, there is a strange rat here. It smells strange, like a human rather than a rat and it seems to spend a lot of time near here."

"Ron, he's a friend of mine, has a pet rat. It's missing a toe on one of its front paws."

"Yes, that's the one. It is missing a toe," Sam interrupted. "It's not a rat, though. It smells human."

"Well, it could be un animagus, that's a wizard who can turn into an animal," said Harry. "I wonder if Ron knows that?"

"Would you mind if I bit this animagus thing? I don't trust what doesn't smell right and this thing doesn't smell right."

"I don't want you to get caught. I'm not allowed to have a pet snake and I'd probably be in a lot of trouble if you did get caught."

"There are many pipes in this place. I could hide in them after I bite him," she said. "Let me bite him."

"Why are you so keen to bite a rat?" Harry asked.

"It's not a rat," Sam hissed, angrily.

"Alright, if you can do it safely then go ahead. But be careful, I don't want to lose you," Harry said.

After that conversation Harry returned to the common room. He knew the rat was Peter Pettigrew and since Sam was going to take care of the problem he knew he had one less matter to resolve. Harry only hoped that Sirius would want him around. Still, there was no reason to doubt he would. All going well too, Harry realised one of the people he wanted to save would be saved.

All in all, a very satisfactory start to the year.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 5 Meeting Fellow Students and Flying

Saturday after breakfast Harry went to the library to work on his assignments. He remembered most of them so he just worked from memory. Not surprisingly, Hermione was there but he had decided not to sit with her, instead choosing to work alone in a different part of the room. After a short while, however, he was joined by Daphne and Tracey.

"Hey Potter," Daphne said "you really got up Snapes' nose yesterday. It was a really smart idea standing up to him like that. How come you're not in Slytherin?"

"I thought Slytherin was for the ambitious? Not people like me who prefer a nice, steady life," Harry replied, looking her in the eyes.

"Steady life equals no ambition equals boring life. I don't want a boring life. I want to be the best I can be at everything I do," Daphne said, sitting down at the table. Tracey sat next to her.

Harry nodded. "That makes sense but I am quite happy to stick in the background. I would rather be known for doing something through my own efforts than by something that someone else did to me."

"Do you mean you don't want to be known as the hero of the wizarding world?" Tracey asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course not," Harry's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, sorry. But that's what Malfoy was saying. I just thought it was true," Tracey spoke quietly, clearly embarrassed while Daphne looked just as uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Potter. Maybe we should leave?" Daphne said. Tracey nodded her head in agreement.

After the two Slytherins left Harry was joined by Susan Bones. "May I join you, Potter?"

"Sure," said Harry. He looked at Susan. She was only just taller than him with strawberry blonde hair to her waist, brown eyes and pale although slightly ruddy (red tinged) skin.

"Doing your homework. What subject are you doing now?" Susan asked.

"Charms. It's pretty straightforward, really. I thought I'd do the easy ones first."

"I overheard part of your conversation with those girls. I don't know why they were surprised that you don't want to be the centre of attention. I know I don't."

"Hagrid did mention some of your family had been killed by Voldemort," said Harry.

Susan flinched when Harry said the name. "I don't how you can say the name. Most people are afraid to even say it."

Harry shrugged. "It's just a name. Translated into English it means fear of death. Voldemort's scared of dying. At least that's how I interpret it anyhow."

"Let's just, you know, do our homework," Susan said, pulling out her own charms assignment.

Harry and Susan talked quietly about different things. The more they talked the more Harry found himself liking her. Her aunt was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a topic Harry found fascinating. He still wanted to be an auror so asked about the jobs within the Department. Susan was happy to talk about it. Indeed, she seemed to enjoy talking to Harry as much as he enjoyed talking to her. By the time they left the library for lunch Harry realised this had been the easiest conversation he'd ever had with a girl. Ginny and Hermione could both be quite bossy while Luna was different to anyone he'd met before. Susan, however, was nice. He could think of no other way to describe her.

After lunch the Gryffindor boys went outside together, enjoying the good weather. Harry had nearly finished all his homework – he only had Snapes' potions assignment to do and that wasn't due until Friday so there was no hurry. It was just a good, fun way to spend a sunny afternoon.

Sunday followed Saturday's format. Before lunch Harry finished his last assignment then coached Ron through his assignments while the other boys watched on, trying to copy Harry's notes. After lunch the boys went outside again. It was another warm, sunny day and they couldn't see any reason not to enjoy it. Eventually, Harry and Ron went over to Hagrid's where they talked about various things including some of the creatures that lived in the forest.

Monday saw the resumption of classes. Harry was again able to master the spells easily along with Hermione but Harry was still concerned with her attitude. He'd taken on Professor McGonagall's advice about her but still felt some need to help her. Hermione totally lacked social skills around people her own age – she was obviously an only child, something Harry could relate to.

After classes Monday Harry was in the library when Daphne and Tracey approached him. "Hello, Potter," said Daphne.

"Greengrass, Davis. I think I was a bit harsh with you Saturday and, for that, I apologise but I don't like to talk about what happened to my parents. It is a topic I'd prefer not to discuss."

"Let's just pretend Saturday never happened," said Tracey. "We would both like to know you better, though. Malfoy obviously can't be trusted to give an unbiased opinion."

"I heard he just does what his father tells him to do," said Daphne. "And my father doesn't trust him."

Harry was curious, "What do you mean?"

"My family stayed neutral during the, you know, war," Daphne explained. "Lucius Malfoy claimed he was under the imperious curse but my parents don't believe him. Anyway, shall we say I am careful around Draco because of these stories."

Harry nodded, "I heard the same thing about the Malfoys. Apparently the Malfoys are very rich and I heard a lot of gold changed hands around that time."

"See you in class, then?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry replied as the girls left the table.

Thursday afternoon the Gryffindors went outside where they met the Slytherins and Madam Hooch, the flying instructor. Harry was one of only a small number of people who was able to call a broom to him at the first attempt but, eventually, everyone managed it although some needed a little help.

Next they were told to mount their brooms and, just as Harry predicted, Neville lost control of his broom and fell off, injuring his wrist. Malfoy picked up Neville's rememberall which Harry then tried to retrieve. Both climbed on their brooms while Hermione admonished Harry for not obeying instructions. Malfoy then threw the ball away Harry shot off after it and managed to catch it just above the ground. After landing to the cheers of the Gryffindors Professor McGonagall marched out to the group. "Potter, Malfoy, come with me this instant."

Draco and Harry walked across to McGonagall. She was eyeing the ball in Harry's hand. "Potter, what is it that you are holding?"

"This is Neville Longbottom's rememberall." he said.

"Malfoy, would you kindly explain why you threw this item away?" McGonagall asked.

Draco must have realised he was in trouble because he replied, "I don't know, Professor."

"Don't know? Rememberalls are fragile. It would most likely have broken if it a hard surface. Was this your intention?"

"No. I didn't think…"

"That is obvious," McGonagall interrupted. "20 points from Slytherin for taking an item belonging to a fellow student and attempting to break it. Potter, I will let you off with a warning since your actions were an attempt to prevent damage to another student's property but I will say your actions were foolish. Have you ever been on a broom before?"

"No, professor," Harry said, not looking at her.

"Very well. Malfoy you may rejoin your classmates, Potter come with me."

McGonagall led Harry into the castle, up several flights of stairs and down several corridors. Harry had a feeling he knew where he was being taken and was soon proved correct when she knocked on a classroom door. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick," she said. "Can I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood was just as Harry remembered him, burly, athletic looking and confused. McGonagall introduced them to each other and then said, "Wood, I've found you a seeker."

After a short explanation McGonagall allowed Wood to return to class before Taking Harry to another room, this time an empty classroom. "Well, Potter," she said, "I will admit that I am surprised. I spoke to Madam Hooch as she was taking Longbottom to the hospital wing and she informed me he had hurt his wrist falling off a broom, exactly as you said would happen. Quite a remarkable prophesy. What do you know about Divination?"

Harry tried to look confused, "Nothing really."

"I would like you to see one of my colleagues, Professor Trelawney. She teaches divination, a subject taught to third year's and up but I feel you may have a degree of talent that may be worth looking into more fully. Meet me after dinner this evening and I will take you to her. I shall return Mr. Longbottom's property to him," McGonagall said, reaching out for the rememberall.

"Of course, Professor. May I return to class now?" Harry asked, handing it to her. He was keen to avoid Trelawney but it looked as if he would have no choice in the matter.

"You may go, Potter. Goodbye," she replied.

"You're joking," Ron sounded amazed. "You must the youngest person to make a house Quidditch team in a century."

"That sounds about right," admitted Harry.

"So this is what you get for breaking rules, special treatment." It was Hermione Granger and she sounded very disapproving.

"Actually," said Harry, "The reason McGonagall was watching was because last week I told her Neville was going to fall off his broom and hurt his wrist. She didn't believe me but she was watching anyway. And, I was right. Now she's arranging an appointment with a Professor Trelawney, apparently she's an expert in divination."

"You saw the future," said Fred who, along with George, had come over to talk to Harry about Quidditch.

"Yeah, it's not the first time either and it's not just the future I can see. Sometimes, I can see things as they happen even when I'm miles away." Harry decided that, since he was already becoming known as a seer, he might as well exploit his ability, although he decided he would never tell someone their own future.

"Huh, impressive, Harry," said George. "Anyway, congratulations on…"

"Making the Gryffindor Quidditch team," finished Fred. "We're on the team, too."

"Beaters," George finished for him.

Hermione huffed and walked away.

"Still here, Potter." Harry didn't need to look to know it was Malfoy speaking. Already he was wondering if friendship had a different meaning for Malfoy than for everyone else.

"And what if I am?" asked Harry.

"You think you're so great, how about a duel? Wands only," Draco said.

"Agreed. I think we should ask Flitwick to referee, then it's all above the board and we have a neutral referee. Fair enough?" Harry asked.

"No deal," Draco said before motioning to Crabbe and Goyle who, as usual, were right behind him. They left for their own table.

"Harry, you should have agreed to his terms," Ron sounded disappointed.

"No thanks. Besides, Malfoy was just trying to get me in trouble. If he got his way I'd have been there waiting for him but, instead, a teacher would have found me and I'd get a detention," Harry said.

"Are you sure of that?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded, "Very sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter six: Catch the Rat

That evening McGonagall took Harry to the north tower. "Professor Trelawney is expecting you. When you are ready just 'I am ready' and the ladder will be released allowing you to enter her classroom," she said before leaving.

Harry sighed, deciding he might as well get it over with, "I am ready."

Harry climbed the ladder and stepped into the classroom he had hoped he'd never see again. Looking around and not seeing anyone he said, "Professor Trelawney?"

"Hello my dear, please sit down," a voice right behind Harry made him jump slightly. "I was surprised when Professor McGonagall said she had a student who could be a seer but then I remembered something I felt on the first day of school. I felt a strong aura around a first year student. I now realise it was you, Mr. Potter."

"Right, anyway, I am supposed to speak to you about 'Seeing', whatever that is. She didn't say how often or how many times I was supposed to come, though," Harry said.

"How often?" asked Trelawney. "As often as you like and how many? As many as you feel you need. I am here to help you in any way I can."

This cheered Harry up considerably. This would be his only visit to this classroom. "Right then," he said. "What should I do first?"

"From what Professor McGonagall has told me I think the crystal ball would get the best results. Sit here," Trelawney pointed to the crystal ball on a nearby table, "I shall record any visions you may have and give you a copy of them to take to Professor McGonagall. That way we all have a record of this session. I daresay you will want a copy for yourself too."

Harry sat down. From what he remembered he knew he'd have plenty of time to work out a convincing story so he just relaxed and stared into the ball.

"Take your time. Most visions come after long minutes of contemplation," Trelawney said. Harry found it easier to think when she was quiet but didn't complain. "Look deeply into the orb. Look for anything that appears to have a form to it."

After several minutes Harry spoke. "I see a dark cloud over Hogwarts". Harry could hear a quill scratching over parchment, Trelawney was obviously writing down what he said. "I sense a great evil hungering for something hidden in the castle. Something of great power. In the wrong hands it will bring death, in the right hands it gives life. Great life and wealth…and power. It is this power the shadow seeks. The shadow will kill to get this power, kill the innocent, the children, any who stand in its way." Harry knew he was describing Voldemort's attack on his family but he had worded it in the most ambiguous way he could think of. It should be enough for Dumbledore to realise his meaning but Harry doubted if too many others would figure it out.

After a few minutes Harry leant back. "It's gone. I can't see any more."

"Alright then. Do you wish to try again or do you think that is enough for now?" asked Trelawney.

"Give me a few minutes, then I'll try again," he said. Harry had one more story he wanted to plant.

After a short pause during which Harry pretended to regain his breath he returned his attention to the orb in front of him. "I'm ready to try again," he said.

Once again Harry waited several minutes before speaking. "I see Gryffindor tower, in the common room – no, the dormitories. I see a man. He is fighting a serpent but the serpent is winning."

Harry pulled back sharply. "The serpent bit him, it was very clear. It is going to happen soon."

"I see," said Trelawney, as she finished writing what Harry had said. "Do you wish to try again or do you feel that is enough for one night?"

Harry shook his head, "No. That's enough for now. I'd rather go back to the common room."

Professor Trelawney stood up and cast a spell that created a duplicate piece of paper before handing the copy to Harry. "Shall we see how these go before arranging another meeting?" she said.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Goodbye, Professor," Harry said before reaching for the ladder out of the room.

As he walked back to the common room Harry thought over what he had said. He felt he had given a convincing display while keeping it vague so as not to give out too much information. Before reaching the common room, however, he remembered he was supposed to give the scroll he was carrying to Professor McGonagall so he changed direction, going to her office and knocking on McGonagall's door.

"Ah, Potter. How did it go?"

"Okay, I guess. How often do I have to see her?" he asked.

McGonagall took the parchment Harry offered her before replying. "Do you feel it was beneficial to you?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I don't think I gained anything from it, so…?"

"Well, we'll see shall we?" McGonagall didn't seem overly impressed with any of it. Harry remembered she had a low opinion of Divination, anyway, so he hoped it was finished.

On his way back to the common room Harry heard a sniffing sound. Realising it was probably Neville he entered the room it came from. "That you Neville?"

"Harry, thank-you for finding me. I've forgotten the password," Neville sounded very relieved.

"It's Caput Draconus, Neville, same as last week," Harry replied. "Maybe you should write it down?"

"Good idea, Harry, thanks."

The two of them entered together, joining Ron, Seamus and Dean who were playing wizard chess.

"So Harry, how'd it go?" Ron asked.

"I am definitely not taking divination when I get into third year. I had trouble staying awake," replied Harry. "I said a couple of things, both of them I'd seen before going in there. It should keep her happy."

The next day they had potions. Harry hoped Snape might treat him a little better this time but, in fact, Snape completely ignored him and Neville, he checked everybody else's work but he never once approached Harry and Neville. By the end of class Neville was much happier than usual - he clearly benefitted from not having Snape breathing down his neck all the time.

After lunch Harry went down to Hagrid's, once again Ron came with him. Amongst other things Harry asked about Snapes change of attitude. He was genuinely curious as to why this had happened and, although he realised Hagrid might not be able to help him, he wanted to talk to someone about it.

Hagrid was unable to offer him any advice but Ron said it was probably because Harry had correctly answered Snapes' questions and Snape now thought him to be a competent student.

Saturday followed the same pattern as the previous week. While in the library Harry had, once again, been joined by Susan and the two of them talked quietly while doing their homework. Harry was now certain he liked her company but he still felt they were too young to be more than friends. Harry was surprised to find he was now thinking in terms of a relationship with a girl he hardly knew even from the last time around. But, then again, he had never even met Tracey or Daphne before the recent train ride and he thought he got on well with both girls.

That evening Harry sat in the common room, all his homework finished and up to date, playing wizard chess with Seamus while Ron, Dean and Neville looked on. Seamus was closer to Harry's ability level so it was a much better experience than being beaten soundly by Ron. The game was interrupted, however, by a thud coming from the boys' dormatories.

"What was that?" asked Seamus.

Before anyone could reply, though, there was another thud, a yelp of pain, then a series of crashes that culminated in the door to the boys' dorms crashing open as a man came tumbling down the stairs, through the door, and into the common room where he finished in a crumpled heap on the floor. The man yelped and jumped to his feet making a dash for the portrait hole. He had barely gone two paces before two bolts of red energy flew across the room, one narrowly missed him but the second one struck home. The man crashed to the floor, unconscious.

"Somebody get Professor McGonagall, tell her we have caught an intruder in the common room," the speaker was an older boy wearing a prefect badge just like Percy's. An older girl ran from the common room, barging through the portrait hole and earning herself a reprimand from the Fat Lady.

"Do be careful. You nearly broke my nose," she yelled.

For several minutes nothing happened then the girl returned with Professor McGonagall. "What has happened, good heavens," McGonagall said, looking at the man on the ground. She bent over him, examining him closely. She looked straight at Harry for a second then waved her wand. Two silver cats erupted from the end of her wand and shot away through the door.

"This man has been bitten by a snake. Stand back," she said, conjuring a stretcher out of thin ear and floating the man out of the common room. "Prefects, please escort everybody to the great hall. You are to remain there until I tell you it is safe." McGonagall took the unconscious man to the hospital wing while everyone else went to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall everyone began talking at once. "Who was that?" "How did he get in?" "What was he after?" were the most common questions. Harry, of course, knew all the answers but managed to appear just as confused as the rest. He was genuinely worried, he hoped Sam had gotten safely away and into hiding, so it was easy to share the look of worry on so many faces.

Soon after arriving a man entered the hall. "Attention please, Gryffindors, I am Professor Kettleburn and I have been asked to supervise you while the common room is being searched. I am unable to answer many of the questions I know you want to ask, however I will try."

"Who was that man?" someone yelled.

"His name is Peter Pettigrew. He is supposed to have been dead for 10 years," Kettleburn replied.

"If he's meant to be dead, how has he stayed alive and out of sight?" Percy Weasley asked.

"That, I cannot answer. I simply do not know how it may be possible."

"You said he's supposed to be dead. How did he supposedly die?" asked Harry.

"He was reported murdered shortly after You-Know-Who died."

This caused a lot more discussion. Somebody suggested he may have faked his own death and framed someone for it. Harry knew this to be true but kept quiet.

Eventually, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the hall.

"May I have your attention, please," Dumbledore called over the babble. "We have searched the common room and the dormatories and we have been unable to locate any snake. It appears the snake has escaped so you will be allowed to return to your common room but be aware that it may still be there. I think it unlikely, though. You should all be safe. I would the Weasley family to remain for a few minutes. The rest of you may leave."

Ron and his brothers all looked confused. The others all wondered what was happening but decided to wait and see. After they re-entered the common room, however, McGonagall addressed them. "It turns out that the man found here, Peter Pettigrew, is an unregistered animagus who has been pretending to be a rat. The Weasley family's pet rat to be specific. (Scabbers, someone said aloud). He is currently being questioned by Ministry of Magic officials so I should be able to tell you more in the morning. As it is, it is after midnight and I recommend you all go to bed and try to get some sleep. I will attempt to answer your questions in the morning. Good night."

As McGonagall left several people tried to talk to her but she ignored them, leaving the pupils to talk amongst themselves. No-one slept in Gryffindor that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 7: Halloween

After the excitement of the intruder in the Gryffindor common room things took a while to settle down. Harry soon found himself having to explain how he had seen this with such accuracy and, by end of the meeting, he'd realised he would have to be even more careful. Dumbledore, especially, seemed eager to learn more of Harry's ability. Harry was genuinely nervous about meeting him and, fortunately, Dumbledore stopped questioning him so closely. Dumbledore had obviously realised he was making Harry nervous and, after a few days, had stopped interviewing him.

It wasn't until the following Thursday that Harry was able to check on Sam. He managed to slip away from his fellow students and avoid any teachers as he made his way to the classroom he had left Sam in. The snake was waiting for him, much to his relief. "Hello, Sam. How are you?"

"I am good, Harry. There have been many people around so I had to stay hidden. Are they all looking for me?"

"They were. You did well catching that traitor, well done. He is the reason my parents are dead."

"So I should have killed him," Sam hissed angrily.

"No," Harry said. "It's better that he is alive to face his punishment. Death is too good for him."

"Alright, I shall leave it then. Will you still visit me regularly? I enjoy your company."

"Of course, whenever I can. You are a true friend to me," said Harry.

Harry was happy Sam was safe but, for the moment at least, he was more concerned about himself. It had come as a great relief when Dumbledore and McGonagall had stopped asking questions about his visions.

Harry made no more prophesies, using the excuse he was too nervous to 'see' anything. Fortunately McGonagall accepted this without question and, after a few days, so did his fellow students. With regular Quidditch practices and homework Harry was now busier than many older students but by doing his homework at a regular time and place he was coping. His regular homework sessions in the library gave him the opportunity to meet many fellow students from other houses, including several Slytherins besides Daphne and Tracey. Even Malfoy had changed his attitude toward Harry. It seemed that Draco actually did want to be Harry's friend after all.

As Halloween approached and Hermione's behaviour and attitude remained unchanged Harry realised he would need to do something to help her. He decided it was time for another prophesy.

At lunchtime on Halloween Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. After entering the room he said, "Professor, I have had another vision."

"What is it this time, Potter?"

"A troll is going to get into the castle this evening and it is heading for the girls bathroom on the first floor. Hermione Granger heard a comment Ron Weasley made about her and she is currently in that bathroom crying. If Hermione doesn't leave she will be in great danger."

McGonagall looked at Harry before speaking. "What do you mean? Trolls are not intelligent enough to enter the castle on their own. Are you implying someone is going to let a troll in here?"

"I'm telling you what I have seen, Professor, that's all," Harry had no idea why she didn't seem to believe him.

McGonagall sighed. "Potter, I am asking because there is no way a troll could get into the castle. There simply aren't that many entrances into Hogwarts and only one that is large enough for a troll, the main entrance right next to the Great Hall. There is no other access point for a troll."

Harry nodded. It did make sense but he still felt it was wrong. Then he realised why. Trolls could fit through human sized doors if they wanted to. "Anyway," he said, "when the troll enters the safest place for the students to be is in the Great Hall. The troll will come through the dungeons which is where the Slytherin common room is so you obviously can't send them there. Most of the staff should stay with the students but Professor Dumbledore, the heads of the houses and Hagrid should be able catch the troll. That's my suggestion, anyway."

"I shall inform the headmaster but I do not think we have much to worry about. It seems just too far-fetched to come true," McGonagall said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, professor, good bye."

That evening, while nearly everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying the Halloween feast, the door was flung open by Professor Quirrell. "Troll, in the dungeons," he yelled before fainting.

"SILENCE," yelled Dumbledore over the panic that now filled the Hall. "All students are to remain seated at their house tables. Heads of the houses come with me, you too, Hagrid. The remaining staff are to ensure no pupil leaves until I return. Poppy, can you please see to Professor Quirrell?"

The teachers left the hall. Quirrell soon woke up and seemed surprised to find the room still full of people. He resumed his place at the staff table before asking, "What is happening with the troll?"

One of the other teachers answered, "Professor Dumbledore is leading a group of staff to deal with it. The rest of us are to stay here and ensure the students' safety."

About 10 minutes later Dumbledore returned. "The troll has been taken care of. You are quite safe now. However, one student has been escorted to the hospital wing. Poppy, if you could please go tend to her, I will help with the removal of the troll and then contact the ministry," he said.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of the Hall with Dumbledore. Meanwhile everybody began talking. "Hermione Granger's not here," Harry said. "She must be in the hospital. I hope she's ok."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Do you reckon it's because of what I said about her? I mean…"

"Probably," Harry said, nodding. "I think you should apologise to her, you know."

"I guess, yeah."

Hermione did not return to the common room that night, so it wasn't until breakfast the next morning that Ron got his chance. "I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Yes, thank-you, Ron and thank-you too, Harry, for telling them where I was. Professor McGonagall got to me just as the troll arrived. The other teachers, and Hagrid, took care of it while she protected me. McGonagall told me about your vision." Hermione shuddered slightly as she spoke.

"Want to join me in the library next Saturday?" Harry asked her. He had already asked Ron but Ron wasn't really interested in studying.

"I think I will. People do seem to like you more than me and I would like more friends."

Saturday arrived and Harry and Hermione entered the library. Harry's usual table was already occupied when they arrived, Susan Bones and 4 Ravenclaws were seated around it. "Hi Harry," Susan called, "I've saved you a seat," pointing to the empty chair next to her.

One of the Ravenclaw boys, Kevin Entwhistle, motioned for Hermione to sit between him and the other boy, Stephen Cornfoot. Once all were seated Susan introduced the others.

Kevin was tall and wiry, he looked like an athlete. He had dark hair cut short in a traditional style, fair skin and blue eyes. Stephen had sandy blond hair in a similar style though a little longer and similar skin and eyes to Kevin. The first girl, Su Li had been born in Hong Kong to a Chinese father and an English mother. She had classic oriental features, dark hair, eyes and skin. In stark contrast the other girl, Lisa Turpin, was a freckle-faced blonde girl with blue eyes.

All seven set about their work with a vengeance. The Ravenclaws all seemed determined to best Hermione, Ravenclaw was supposed to be house of the brainy, Harry knew, so he guessed they didn't want to be shown up by a Gryffindor. Harry and Susan worked at a more sedate pace, making sure they did as well as possible but not wanting to overexert themselves.

Harry found himself liking Susan more as they spent more time together. He decided that, once they were alone, he would talk to her more personably.

The following Saturday saw the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Before the match Harry told Ron and the others of a vision he had seen. It was of him playing Quidditch and someone tried to curse his broom. He asked his fellow students to keep an eye out for the culprit and to tell a teacher if they saw anything.

As it turned out Professor Dumbledore attended the match. After realising this Harry told his friends the attack was unlikely but they should still keep an eye out, just in case.

Harry was not attacked during the game, which Gryffindor won 170 -30, and afterwards, as the team headed back to the common room for their party, Professor Dumbledore approached Harry. With him was a man Harry didn't know, although he suspected who it might be.

Harry's suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, may I see you a minute please?"

"Of course, sir," Harry replied while looking at the other man.

"Harry, this is Sirius Black. He is the man imprisoned for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, whom we now know to be still alive. Sirius is also your godfather and has asked to meet you, if that is alright with you?"

"Godfather?" Harry asked trying not to look too excited.

"As in your fathers' best friend and your magical guardian." Sirius had a raspy voice, as if he were not used to speaking out loud.

"Does this mean I don't have to live with the Dursleys' anymore?" Harry was struggling to contain his excitement.

"No," Dumbledore answered, "But, if you are both willing, you could stay with him for a week or so over the holidays. I must admit, Harry, I am surprised you are so keen to leave the Dursleys."

"The way they treat me, I don't ever want to go back there," Harry said his dark mood showing through as he spoke.

"Harry, I would be delighted for you to stay with me but I do not currently have a house of my own," Sirius said. "I am curious as to why you're so eager to leave your relatives. Dumbledore didn't tell me anything about that?"

Harry tried not to look too disappointed (he had been expecting something like this, after all). "I just want to have a family who care about me. The Dursleys don't. They have never treated me very well."

"Dumbledore, I think we need to have a discussion about this." There was no mistaking the tone of Sirius' voice as he addressed the headmaster. He was not happy.

"Harry, your housemates are clearly preparing themselves for a party. Perhaps you should join them." Dumbledore was looking at the group of students standing outside the main entrance. Hermione and the Weasleys clearly visible at the front of the group. "Sirius, if you come to my office I shall answer all your questions and explain my reasoning. Perhaps you and Harry can meet tomorrow for lunch? I will arrange for a special meal for the two of you and any friends Harry may wish to bring along in a private location."

Harry decide this would be a good opportunity to get to know Susan better so, when he went to the library to do his homework, he asked Susan if she would like to go for a walk once they'd finished. She accepted so they set off for the lake together. From their conversation Harry learnt that Susan's father's brother had been killed by death-eaters along with the rest of his family. Harry expressed his condolences and Susan thanked him before saying she was sorry about Harry's family. Next, they discussed their friendship and at this point Harry asked Susan to join him at the dinner Dumbledore was planning for him and Sirius Black. Susan was aware of the situation and readily agreed to attend. Harry realised her aunt might have had something to do with that at least.

Author's note: a quick thank-you to Nanettez who pointed out an error in the previous chapter. I'm not sure how it happened as the story is thoroughly edited prior to publication. The line in question should, of course read: 'conjuring a stretcher out of thin air and floating the man out of the common room.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 8: Getting to Know Sirius

The week before the end of the school year Professor Dumbledore sent a note to Harry that the planned dinner would occur that Saturday. He asked if Harry had anyone he wanted to invite and Harry said yes, giving him Susan's name.

Saturday evening Professor Dumbledore led Harry and Susan to the kitchens where they were to meet Sirius. Upon entering they noticed a corner had been partitioned off from the rest of the kitchen. Sirius was waiting for them. "Hello, Harry. Good to see you again," he said standing to greet them.

"Hey, Sirius. This is Susan Bones, my guest."

"Hello," Susan said watching Sirius carefully.

The group sat down, Harry on Sirius' left; Susan on his left and Dumbledore to her left. Dumbledore called a house elf to them "You may begin serving, Misty.

"Of course, sir," Misty replied.

Sirius asked, "Susan, am I to assume you are related to Amelia Bones?"

"Yes. She's my aunt," Susan replied, looking nervous.

"Tell her I want to thank her for so speedily clearing my name. I appreciate it."

Susan looked surprised. "Of course, sir.

Sirius laughed, it sounded like a dog barking. "It's Sirius, not sir. So, Harry, how is Hogwarts treating you?"

"Alright, I suppose. It's certainly interesting here, although a map would help me find my way around. It is a bit confusing."

Over the next couple of hours Harry and Sirius talked about many things including how the Dursleys treated him. Susan was surprised and asked if it was as bad as Harry made out. He said yes but Dumbledore said although Harry's treatment there was not ideal it was acceptable. Harry chose not to question that statement but made a note of it. He knew now that Dumbledore could not be fully trusted. Schoolwork was a much safer topic and here Susan spoke more than Harry.

The final topic was the upcoming holidays. Harry wanted to spend Christmas Day at Hogwarts and new years' with Sirius. This was agreed to quickly. Susan said she would be going home for Christmas but would try to come over after new years'. She also invited Harry to spend Boxing Day with her at her parent's house, and Harry agreed.

At the end of the dinner Harry returned to Gryffindor alone. He was looking forward to Christmas and wondered how much would be the same and how much would be different from last time. Harry decided to do as much of his holiday homework before Christmas. Hermione was, of course, delighted, Ron was horrified.

"Harry, it's the holidays. Take a break from work. Let me teach you wizard chess," Ron said when Harry told him of his decision.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione huffed. "I agree with Harry. Do the work now so we don't get overwhelmed trying to do everything at the last minute."

"Ron, I want to get this out of the way because I plan on enjoying Christmas. I'll be here Christmas day then I'm off to Susan's place and then Sirius' place. It will be my first real Christmas and I don't want it ruined by piles of homework," said Harry. Both Ron and Hermione were surprised to find out Harry would be spending time with the Bones'.

The next day Harry and Hermione gathered their work and headed off to the library. Eventually Ron agreed to join their homework session. On the way to the library they met Neville and agreed to wait while he got his books and caught up with them.

The four of them arrived together and sat down at Harry's usual table. Susan joined them soon after along with several other Hufflepuffs, Ernie, Hannah and Justin amongst them.

Ron did a little bit of work whereas the others did as much as they could. After a couple of hours Ron decided to visit Hagrid. Harry and Hermione decided to go with him. Neville decided to stay with the Hufflepuffs.

After arriving at Hagrid's the trio talked about different things. Harry decided not to mention what he knew about what was in the castle and what was guarding it; the others, of course, had no idea.

"So, 'Arry," Hagrid started. "I hear yer gonna be stayin' with Sirius for much of the 'olidays."

"Yeah. He is my legal guardian, after all, and maybe I will be able to convince him to let me stay rather than having to go back the Dursley's," replied Harry. "I don't suppose you know why Dumbledore wants me to live with the Dursley's, do you?"

"Dumbledore'll have his reasons 'Arry, an' he usually knows what's best," replied Hagrid.

"Harry," asked Hermione, "why don't you like the Dursley's?"

"If you had to live there you'd know why," Harry said, then added "They don't treat me very well, they don't care about my welfare and, if I left, I doubt they'd even notice my absence.

"Surely they're not that bad," Hermione seemed startled.

"They are," Harry assured her.

After that the conversation drifted along. Harry decided to mention an incident which hadn't actually happened this time but he believed the circumstances were similar. "Hagrid, I walked past that third floor corridor were not supposed to use and I heard a lot of growling behind the door. It sounded like a large animal was in there. Maybe several. You don't know anything about it do you?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione were surprised to hear that. They had assumed Harry was spending his free time in the library or somewhere like that, not wandering the castle.

"You stay away from there 'Arry. Fluffy's there for a reason an' it's nothin' ter do wi' you, "Hagrid seemed very agitated at the mention of it.

"Fluffy?" asked Harry. "It sounded like several large dogs but you're telling me there's only one?"

"Yeah, Fluffy's one dog an' don' yer go pokin' yer nose in where it don't belong."

"Don't worry about that, Hagrid," said Harry. "You'd have to be mad to go through that door."

"Good, " Hagrid said. "Now off yer go it's nearly dinner time." With that Harry and the others left.

Harry spent the final week of term planning out the first few days of the holidays. He met with Sam, telling her that they would be leaving the castle for a few days but would soon return. He had decided not to leave Sam behind when he went away even there were plenty of mice for her to eat. Indeed, Sam was definitely growing and appeared to be very happy with her life at the moment.

When the holidays began and most students, including Susan, had already left Harry set about exploring the castle. Hermione was going home too so Ron was the only one to join him. Harry walked past the third floor doorway allowing to hear the growls behind the door before heading to kitchens. After that they returned to the common room where Ron started playing chess against Percy. Taking advantage of this Harry ducked out and made his way to the Room of Requirement. After summoning the storeroom he searched through the various items there before finding the Tiara. After putting it in a location where he could easily relocate it when needed he started planning how to get rid of the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. For that, Harry knew, he needed a rooster. Fortunately Hagrid had several. He'd borrow one then return it after the Basilisk was dead. He also considered the possibility the Basilisk might be friendly, although he thought this unlikely.

Christmas Day dawned with Harry getting presents for the first time he could remember. At least that was what he told Ron, the only other person left in their dormitory. Harry's presents were as he remembered them, including the invisibility cloak. Ron had one extra present. A note telling him that a special gift would be hand delivered just before lunchtime. Harry read the note while Ron admired the cloak. He thought the writing might be Sirius's but wasn't entirely sure having not seen a recent sample of Sirius' writing.

As Harry and the Weasleys entered the Great Hall they were stopped by Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who spoke. "Good morning. For those of you who haven't met him this is Sirius Black. Ron, Sirius has a present for you."

"Hello, Ron," Harry noted Sirius' voice was stronger than the last time they'd spoken even though it was only a week ago. "Since you no longer have a pet I thought I'd get you a replacement." Sirius then lifted the cover off a cage containing an owl. Harry noticed it was not Pig but a much larger brown owl.

Ron was shocked. "Th… thank-you. I wasn't expecting… Thank-you," he stammered.

"Well, that's all I came here for. Harry, I look forward to seeing you in a few days," said Sirius. Dumbledore and Sirius headed for the main gates while Harry and the Weasleys entered the Great Hall.

Fred said, "So Ronald, what are you going to call your new owl?"

"Something silly?" asked George.

"Like, maybe…"

"Percy."

Oh grow up you two," snapped Percy.

Harry couldn't help laughing.

That evening Harry slipped out of the Dormitory with his cloak and broom. After collecting Sam from the classroom and placing her inside his cauldron in his trunk, he hurried down to the main entrance wearing the cloak and mounted the broom. It was a cold, clear, calm night as Harry flew to the chicken coop. "Petrificus Totalis," he muttered pointing his wand at the nearest rooster. Next, placed the rooster in the sack he was carrying and then flew back to the castle, through the main entrance and to Moaning Myrtles' bathroom where he dismounted. He could hear Myrtle in a stall.

"Myrtle," Harry called, softly.

"What are you doing in here," she snapped. "You are a boy and this is a girls' bathroom."

"I know, Myrtle. Would you mind if I asked you how you died?"

"Oh, well, in that case," Myrtle's expression changed instantly. "I was right here in this stall crying. Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses, you see. Anyway, someone came in and started saying funny words, like a made up language, but I could tell it was a boy so I came out to tell him to use his own bathroom. I opened the and…I died, just like that. I saw these big, yellow eyes staring at me. Right there, they were," she said pointing at a sink on the opposite wall.

Harry examined the sink and found what he was looking for. "Myrtle," he said, "I am going to avenge your death. I am going to kill the Basilisk that killed you, but I must insist you don't tell anybody about it. At least not yet anyway. If certain people found out they could make things very difficult for me."

When Harry had said Basilisk Myrtle had yelped and jumped back. After he had finished speaking she stepped forward. "You're going to kill a Basilisk? How?"

"With a rooster. Strange as it seems, Basilisks are killed by the crowing of a rooster. Don't ask me how it works, it just does," Harry replied. "So, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I will agree if you promise to come and talk to me every now and then."

"Alright, occasionally I will visit you, agreed?"

"Agreed," Myrtle said.

Harry turned his attention to the sink. "Open," he hissed, in Parseltongue.

The sink moved, revealing the deep tunnel underneath it. Harry thought for a few seconds then added, "Stairs," nothing happened, "Ladder," a golden ladder unwound itself from the ceiling above where the sink had been, falling down the long pipe until the end was no longer visible.

"Ooh," whispered Myrtle, looking at the golden ladder.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll see you soon." With that harry climbed down the ladder carrying his broom, the cloak and the rooster.

Author's note: Reviewer TheSapphiregoddess pointed out the timetable is wrong. I knew this but I was trying to get a workable balance. Apart from the Friday potions class Harry has no regular contact with Snape. The other lessons are taken by a different teacher because there isn't enough free time available for him to take extra classes. (But he must have some free time otherwise he couldn't have substituted for Lupin during Harry's third year).


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 9: The Basilisk and the Tiara

At the bottom of the ladder Harry set off down the tunnel. It was just as he remembered it, floor covered in dead rats and similar small creatures and a giant, discarded snake skin. The only difference was that the ceiling was intact. He arrived at the door to the inner chamber. Leaving his broom behind, Harry opened the door.

Upon entering the inner chamber Harry opened the sack, gently placing the rooster on the floor of the chamber. He then cast a spell that created a strong odour designed to mask the smell of the rooster. Finally, he spoke in Parseltongue, "Come to me, serpent of Slytherin, I wish to speak with you."

Harry watched as the mouth of the enormous statue at the far end of the chamber opened. Harry closed his eyes, hearing and feeling for the Basilisk. "What is it you wish of me?" the Basilisk asked.

"Tell me your purpose in this school. Are the stories true?"

"My purpose is to rid the school of those who are unworthy. What are these stories you mention?"

"That you exist to kill muggleborns. That only those of pure blood are worthy of attending this school."

"That is true only those of pure blood are worthy of the privilege of learning in this great school."

"A pity, but not unexpected," Harry said as he turned to the rooster. "Finite Incantatum," he said, in English.

Immediately, the rooster started crowing loudly. The Basilisk screamed, throwing itself against the wall. The screaming stopped and the whole chamber shook as it crashed to the floor, dead.

Harry turned to rooster which was still crowing loudly and flapping around. Harry now wished he had secured a rope to the bird, trying to catch it now would be difficult. He watched as it flew around the room, passing right over the Basilisk several times before landing on its head. Harry realised it was looking the Basilisk in the eye and was that it was still alive. Feeling reassured, Harry stunned the rooster before approaching both animals. He then put the rooster back in the sack before aiming a cutting spell at the Basilisk's mouth. A large fang dropped out onto the floor.

Examining the fang carefully before picking it up, Harry noted that it was razor sharp and serrated, with tiny holes through which he could see the venom oozing out. Carefully, he placed the fang onto a clean cloth he had in his pocket. Next, he turned back to the Basilisk and repeated the cutting spell several times. Once he had extracted a half dozen fangs and placed them on the cloth he wrapped them up and put them in the sack along with the rooster. He then left the Chamber, picking up his broom along the way.

Returning to the foot of the ladder Harry made sure everything was secure before climbing up. After stepping off the ladder, to the sound of Myrtle celebrating his return, he closed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"You're alive," Myrtle said.

"Yes, the basilisk didn't kill me, I killed it," Harry said.

"How did you kill it?"

"With a rooster. Don't ask me how it works or why, it just does. The crowing of a rooster is fatal to a Basilisk. It doesn't make sense but there you go."

Myrtle nodded, looking happy. "So, what's next, Harry?" He thought her enquiry sounded a little too friendly for his liking.

"I'm going to return Hagrid's rooster to him then I'm going to bed. It is quite late and I'm meeting Susan Bones tomorrow morning," he replied before leaving the bathroom.

By the time Harry left the castle a cold wind had picked up making him shiver as he returned the rooster. Upon returning to the castle he flew up to the seventh floor and entered the Room of Requirement, lighting a small fire in the room in order to warm up a little. He couldn't help but marvel at the fireplace the room created to fulfil his wish but couldn't help but wonder if this was a possible way for someone to sneak into castle. It was basically similar to how Draco brought Death-eaters in the night Dumbledore died. Then he remembered the vanishing cabinet had not been created by the room so he relaxed his fears, deciding it probably wasn't a risk.

After warming up Harry retrieved the tiara. Briefly he wondered if he should attempt to find a way of repairing it after destroying the Horcrux but in the end he decided it was almost impossible. Only Phoenix tears could cure Basilisk venom and the only Phoenix he knew of was in Dumbledore's office. The less Dumbledore knew the better, Harry thought.

Placing the Tiara on a table top Harry pulled out one of the fangs he'd retrieved and raised it over the Tiara. Apparently sensing what was going to happen, the Horcrux tried to possess him, flooding his mind with terrifying images.

"Knowledge is power," screamed an image of a man with the face of a snake. "Put me on, I will show you the true meaning of power." Another image, this time of Harry wearing the Tiara and standing over the bodies Death-eaters and the Dursley's. Harry saw himself wielding the sword of justice over everyone who had ever harmed him. Everyone except Lord Voldemort he suddenly realised. That realisation gave him the power to break free of the enchantment.

Harry looked down at the fang in one hand and the Tiara in the other. With shock he realised he had been about to put it on. He put the Tiara back on the table and immediately drove the fang into it. A terrifying scream filled the room, rising to a crescendo of sound before stopping abruptly. The Tiara lay smoking on the table, a black tar like substance dripping from it. The tar was smoking as it ate into table top, taking several minutes before it finally stopped. The surface of the table was scarred permanently, Harry realised, even magic wouldn't be able to fix it.

Next morning Harry was woken by Ron. "Hey, Harry, wake up or you'll miss breakfast."

Harry yawned, "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time," Ron replied. "You sure you're alright?"

"Didn't sleep well. I had another vision." Harry climbed out of bed. "I should really tell McGonagall about it."

"What did you see?"

Harry dressed quickly while replying, "Wait 'till we see McGonagall. That way I only have to it once."

They went to Professor McGonagall's office but she wasn't there so they headed to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was having breakfast and talking to The Headmaster as Harry approached them. "Good Morning, Harry," Dumbledore said as they stopped by the staff table.

"Good morning sir, Professor McGonagall, I had a strange vision last night. I don't know what to make of it," Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall motioned for him to proceed.

"I saw a man but he had the face of a snake and glowing red eyes," Harry noticed at this point that both Dumbledore and Snape, who was nearby, were listening intently. "He was trying to give a crown, telling me that if I wore the crown I would have great power. He told me with the crown I could punish those who have hurt me. I definitely saw the Dursleys on the ground at my feet. But it felt 'wrong' I guess. So I forced myself to wake up."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Harry," Dumbledore asked but Harry shook his head.

"It was too real to be a dream, sir."

"Very well, Potter, I suggest you get some breakfast. Mr. Bones will be here shortly to collect you," Professor McGonagall said.

As Harry and Ron were leaving Hagrid approached. "Good morning', Professor Dumbledore," he said. "Funny thing 'appened las' night. When I woke jus' now I found one o' my roosters unconscious. It'd been stunned."

Harry suddenly realised in his haste to get to the castle last night he had neglected to revive the rooster he had borrowed.

"Is it alright, Hagrid," asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, Jus' a bit cold but he'll live. Bit odd though, innit."

"Indeed. I shall look into it after seeing Harry off later this morning. Harry, may I have a work with you after you finish your breakfast?"

"Of course, sir."

"What do you think Dumbledore wants?" asked Ron.

"Don't know. It could be about my vision, I guess," Harry replied.

When Harry finished breakfast he went back to the staff table to await Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Snape. Snape saw Harry first but Harry was prepared and put up the image of Dumbledore's death to mask his thoughts.

"Are you all packed ready to go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nearly sir. I just need to collect my trunk from the dorms and then put on a warm cloak and I'll be ready to go." They began walking towards Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore nodded. "Professor Snape has informed me you appear to have mastered occlumency. I refer specifically to that image you showed him of my death. You have used it to successfully block him from your thoughts."

Harry was very surprised but quickly thought up a response." What's occlumency, sir?"

"It is a technique skilled wizards can use to prevent others from seeing their thoughts and memories. Your method of using it appears to be to plant a false image that the viewer finds shocking and which will distract them from their objective. Who taught you that skill, if I may ask?"

"No-one taught me, sir. It is a natural ability I have." Harry glanced at Dumbledore and noted he had a worried expression. 'Wrong answer' Harry berated himself.

"Why choose that particular image, Harry. Do you have some personal dislike of Professor Snape?"

"Yes," Harry said, trying to shock Dumbledore with his honesty.

"May I ask why?"

"He's a bully. Haven't you noticed that he picks on students, belittling them rather than helping them?"

"Do you believe he bullies you?"

"He tried, but I was prepared. I'd been told what to expect from him so I pulled up that vision. It's another prophesy, in case you cannot tell, and it will happen if certain other things happen first." They had reached the common room so Harry left Dumbledore to get his things, leaving the Headmaster to think over what he had said.

Upon returning Harry hurried down to entrance hall, keen to avoid any further conversation with the Headmaster. Fortunately Mr. Bones was waiting for him there, passing the time in conversation with Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house. Harry was happy to see Mr. Bones since it meant his haste had been justified.

"Harry, it's good to finally meet you," Mr. Bones said. "Susan has told us about you, of course and your face," he was looking at Harry's scar as he said it, "is known to all."

"Hello, Mr. Bones. I'm ready to leave as soon as you are," Harry couldn't wait to get away from Dumbledore. He turned to Professor Sprout. "Good morning, professor."

"Good morning to you Potter," Sprout said. "Well, I won't hold you up, Charles, I'm quite sure Susan is looking forward to meeting young Mr. Potter outside of school."

With that the two professors returned to the castle and Harry followed Mr. Bones to the main gate. "Have you ever apparated before, Harry," he asked

"No sir. How does it work?" asked Harry.

It's advanced magic that you learn in 6th year. All you have to do, however, is hold my arm once we are outside the gates and I can take you straight to our destination."

Once outside the gates Mr. Bones held out his arm for Harry who took hold of it firmly while holding his trunk with his other hand. For a few seconds Harry felt as though he was being squeezed through a tiny tube but then he was standing in the back yard of a medium sized house in a semi-rural setting. He could see a field beyond the nearby fence but beyond that were several more houses perhaps 200 metres or so away. He looked around, familiarising himself with the setting before turning back to Mr. Bones. "So that's apparition," he said.

"Yes. Not the most comfortable way of getting around but by far the quickest," Mr. Bones replied. "Sirius will be picking you up around 7pm. He knows the address. So, shall we step into the house?"

Harry nodded, enthusiastically.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Author's note: There is apparently some confusion regarding Susan's family. In Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 25; The Beetle at Bay; it clearly states that her uncle, aunt and cousins were killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters. To clarify, the Mr. Bones mentioned in the previous chapter, and again in this one, is Susan's father.

Chapter 10: The Holidays

Harry entered the house ahead of Mr. Bones. Susan was sitting at the kitchen table and stood up to greet him as he entered.

"Hello Harry. Drop your trunk off here and let's go," she said, indicating the corner of the kitchen next to a very muggle looking fridge/freezer.

After putting his trunk in the space indicated he asked, "Why the rush? Can't we sit down for a while first?"

"Because it's already after 9:30 and the shops are already open. We have some shopping to do."

"Shopping?" Susan grabbed his hand and led him out the door on the opposite side of the kitchen. After a walk along the hall they exited via the front door where Harry saw a green car being driven by somebody who was obviously a wizard. The way he was dressed was a dead giveaway. Also in the car was a woman. Susan introduced her as Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

After a drive of nearly an hour they arrived in a medium sized shopping centre on the outskirts of London. Harry had asked why they were going shopping but no-one had told him. They had simply said they were getting some necessities and asked if Harry had any muggle money. When Harry said no Amelia told him she would take him to Diagon Alley after they arrived at their destination.

Amelia found a secluded area from which they could disapparate. One apparation later and Harry was back in the Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to Diagon Alley. At Gringotts' Harry spoke to first available Goblin. "I am Harry Potter. I would like to withdraw money from my vault and change it into muggle money."

"Do you have the key to your vault?" asked the Goblin.

"Yes. Here you go," Harry said as he pulled out the key.

"That is all in order. Griphook please take Mr. Potter to his vault."

"Before we go can you please tell he if anyone else has access to my vault?"

"I will need to check our records for that information. Do you wish to amend the list of authorised persons?"

"Possibly but I need to know who is on the list first."

"Very well. The information you request will be available upon your return."

"Thank you," Harry said before turning to Griphook.

When the formalities were completed Harry went to his vault and took out 100 galleons which he exchanged for 475 pounds. The balance, about 5%, went on exchange fees. As soon as they left the bank Madam Bones apparated him back to the shopping centre. Susan had already picked out several items of clothing for Harry to try on. Harry now realised why they were going shopping, it was so he could get some new clothes.

Nearly three hours later they returned to the Bones' house where Harry put on some of his new clothes before having lunch. After lunch Harry and Susan retired to a spare room where they talked, played board games and generally had a pleasant time.

Towards the evening they heard what sounded like a motorcycle stop outside the front gate. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. They headed back towards the front door as Mr. Bones opened and Sirius entered the house.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said. "New clothes I see, good."

"It was Susan's idea. How are you?" Harry said.

"I'm good. Thank you, Susan, Harry did need some proper clothes and I'm glad I didn't have to take him shopping."

Susan said, "I'm glad you approve. Is that your motorcycle out there?"

"Yep, that's mine," Sirius replied. "Only just got it back from Hagrid yesterday. There is plenty of room for both you and the trunk in the sidecar."

Sirius drove fast into central London. For a while Harry wondered why no-one had pulled them over for speeding but then he remembered magic. All the same, he decided to ask Sirius about it.

"Three things," Sirius replied. "Firstly, a space adjusting relativity charm that allows the vehicle to 'sense' the amount of available space and adjust its own dimensions to fit. Secondly, a disillusionment charm meaning that muggles cannot see the bike and thirdly, a muffling charm that ensures only people who know of the bikes existence or who know the person riding it can hear it coming. The enchantments are essentially the same as those on the Knight Bus but modified for a smaller vehicle."

Harry nodded his understanding before deciding to ask about the Knight Bus.

"It's a form wizarding transport. Really uncomfortable to ride but it gets you to where you need to be. I've added cushioning spells to the bike to make it more comfortable and, of course, this bike doesn't suddenly jump from one place to another hundreds of miles away like the Knight Bus does."

Presently they arrived on a small cul-de-sac called Grimmauld Place. "Welcome to the Black family mansion; no. 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Since I'm the last surviving person with the Black name I inherited it when my mother died. Even though I don't like it here I agreed with Dumbledore that it was better I claimed my inheritance than let it pass into the hands of the next in line; my cousin Narcissa Malfoy."

"That's not Draco Malfoys' mother is it?" asked Harry.

"I think so, yeah. She has got a son so I guess that's him. Well, let's get in out of the cold. There are a couple of people I'd like you to meet. They should be here by now."

Upon entering Sirius took Harry straight to the kitchen. There were four people in there, drinking bottles of something. Several more identical bottles sat on the table along with a lot of food. Clearly they were planning a party. "Harry Potter, I would like you to meet my cousin Andromeda Tonks, her husband Ted, their daughter Nymphadora…"

"Don't you dare call me Nymphadora, Sirius," snapped a young woman no more than 18 or 19 years old, with pink hair that changed colour to dark red as Harry watched. "Call me Tonks or Dora."

"…Tonks," Sirius continued as if there had been no interruption. "And finally, Remus Lupin. After your father, Lupin, or Moony, was my best friend at school."

Harry greeted each in turn before accepting a bottle from Lupin. "This is great. What is it?" he asked.

"It's called Butterbeer. I'm glad you like it," Lupin replied. Harry already knew that but was pretending he didn't.

Harry drank the Butterbeer and had a lot of food. As the evening wore on he approached Tonks. "How did you make your hair change colour earlier?"

"I am a Metamorph Magus. It's a talent you have to be born with so I cannot teach you if that is what you were going to ask," Tonks replied.

"Is it just your hair you can change?"

"No, I can change my whole face." Tonks demonstrated this for Harry who was very impressed. "I hope it will be of use to me as an auror. That's a magical police officer and that's what I'm training to be."

The next morning Harry got up to find Sirius in the kitchen. "Morning Harry," he said.

"Good morning, Sirius. What's for breakfast?"

"Let's see what Kreacher has prepared. Kreacher," Sirius called.

A strange looking but obviously old creature appeared muttering under its breath. Harry had forgotten how much Kreacher hated Sirius and just how nasty he could be. He did, however, know how to fix the problem. All he had to do was find the locket. It had been in the drawing room, Harry remembered.

After a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast washed down with a cup of tea Harry decided to explore the house. Sirius' bedroom was on the top landing so he stayed away from there, instead exploring the bedrooms on the same floor as his room. Later he entered the drawing room and immediately set about trying to find the locket. Once he found it he headed straight to the kitchen where Sirius was looking at some papers.

"Sirius, I was exploring the house and in the drawing room I found this," Harry said, pulling out the locket. "I recognise the symbol on it. It is Salazar Slytherin's personal sign."

Sirius looked confused. "What is something belonging to one of the founders of Hogwarts doing here? My family is of noble stock but we are not descended from any of the founders."

Harry decided he was going to trust Sirius so he told him almost everything. Harry talked about the Tiara, how it had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and how he had found it in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. He then described the Basilisk (Sirius was very shocked to hear that there had been a Basilisk at Hogwarts but was even more shocked when Harry told him he had killed it). Harry explained about Horcruxes and how Basilisk venom was one of the few ways to destroy them. He showed Sirius one of the fangs he had extracted and demonstrated how it could be used to destroy a Horcrux. He also explained about how the Horcrux had tried to possess him.

"Dumbledore mentioned you'd had a vision about a crown offering you power over your enemies. Everything makes sense now," Sirius said.

Harry looked angry. "Dumbledore told you that," he asked.

"Yes. Is there some reason he shouldn't have?"

"I told him and McGonagall that in confidence. I assumed I could trust them. Clearly, though, I can't."

"Do you trust me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Probably more than anyone now."

"I guess you don't want me telling Dumbledore or anybody else about our conversation?"

"That's correct, yeah."

Sirius nodded. "Right then. I guess we should check this locket out. See if it is a Horcrux."

"It is," Harry said. I checked it out before I brought it to you. I think we should ask Kreacher to come back in here first. I am certain there is more to this than meets the eye."

"Kreacher," Sirius called.

The house elf appeared, still muttering to himself.

"Kreacher, do you recognise this," Sirius asked, showing him the locket.

Instantly, Kreacher tried to snatch it. "Give it to me," he croaked, angrily. "Master Regulus trusted me with that."

"Kreacher," Harry said. "What has Regulus got to do with it?"

"Filthy blood traitor. How dare you speak to Kreacher?"

"I can help you destroy it," Harry said loudly.

Kreacher stopped, looking at Harry with huge eyes. "Kreacher has tried to destroy it. Master Regulus wanted Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher failed. Oh, Master Regulus, Kreacher has dishonoured you. Kreacher is sorry." The elf started crying.

"Sirius," Harry asked quietly. "Can you make Kreacher do what I ask him?"

Sirius thought for a minute, while Kreacher sobbed loudly. "I can give him to you. As his master I can make him do anything I want and I don't really want him anyway. Kreacher," he said the last word loudly, attracting the elf's attention.

Kreacher looked up, "Yes master." The last word was delivered with a sneer.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, your lawful master, hereby order you to do whatever Harry Potter tells you. He is now your master and I withdraw any claim over you that I have. Do you understand, Kreacher?"

The elf turned to Harry. "You are now my master. What do you wish Kreacher to do?"

"Tell me where did this locket come from?"

Kreacher told of the cave. How the 'snake faced man' had made Kreacher drink a potion, expecting him to die but Regulus had told Kreacher to return to the house. He said how he and Regulus had gone back there and how Regulus had drunk the potion, leading to his death but not before telling Kreacher to destroy the locket. Kreacher mentioned the substitute locket they had left behind and his own failure to fulfil Regulus' last wish. When Harry said he knew how to destroy the locket Kreacher had yelped with delight and almost knocked Harry over in his enthusiasm to finally fulfil Regulus' wish.

Harry gave Kreacher the Basilisk fang and placed the locket on a flat, wooden surface while Sirius looked on. He spoke in Parseltongue and the locket opened.

Author's note: I have not seen anything in canon saying if Tonks was at Hogwarts during Harry's 1st year or if she had already left. For the purposes of this story she has left Hogwarts and began her auror training.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter11: The Locket

Immediately, a huge, terrifying figure with the face of a snake and empty black eyes rose from the locket. It turned to Kreacher and began speaking. "You are an inferior creature, an insignificant nothing," it said in a voice full of venom.

Kreacher stepped back, clearly shocked by what had happened.

"Kreacher," Harry said, "stab the locket. Do it now."

Kreacher stepped forward but the figure spoke again. "You are a coward. You do not even honour your true master. You are pathetic."

"Kreacher, I order you to stab the locket with the fang," said Harry.

"I must obey," said Kreacher as he brought the fang down on the locket.

An unnatural scream filled the room. The figure turned into black smoke, twisting violently into unusual shapes before dissipating. The now mangled locket was still smoking while a black, tar like substance was seeping onto the wooden board, eating into it. Sirius was in shock, Kreacher, his hand still holding onto the fang was looking at the remains of the locket.

"Well done Kreacher," Harry whispered into the silence that now filled the room.

"So that's what a Horcrux does when you try to destroy it," Sirius said when he recovered from his shock.

"Yeah. It must be able to sense when it's going to die and then tries to protect itself. The Tiara that I found at Hogwarts did much the same thing," Harry explained.

"How many of these things have you destroyed?" asked Sirius.

"That is the second one. The Tiara was the only other one I've found to date. I think there are about three more out there, though, maybe more than that," Harry replied.

"Who made them?"

"Voldemort. Anyway, the locket was Salazar Slytherin's; the Tiara was Rowena Ravenclaw's, my guess is we look for artefacts belonging to Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff and some personal item that belonged to Voldemort."

"By we; I assume you expect me to help you find them?" asked Sirius.

"If you want to. If not I can look through my visions to try and locate the remainder. I already have a fair idea I know where one is, Gringotts."

Sirius, however, was laughing. "Of course I'll help you. Where do we start? Gringotts?"

Harry smiled. "No, not Gringotts. The first thing we have to find is the place Kreacher got this one from," he said, before turning to Kreacher.

"Kreacher," Harry asked.

"How may Kreacher help master," he asked, still holding the fang over the still smoking locket.

"Where did you get the locket from? Did anyone go with you to get it?"

"Master Regulus took Kreacher to a cave. The locket was in a stone basin on an island in the middle of a large, underground lake. The island could only be reached by boat and it had many magical protections. Master Regulus and Kreacher went to the island and Master Regulus drank a potion from the basin. Master Regulus told Kreacher to take the locket and leave him. Kreacher wanted to help Master Regulus but Master made Kreacher come back here and try to destroy the locket. But Kreacher failed him. Then new Master came along and helped Kreacher now Kreacher wants to help Master Harry Potter."

"Kreacher, can you take Sirius and me to this cave?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher can. Does Master want to leave now?"

"Shall we, Sirius?" Harry asked of Sirius.

"This should be interesting," he said, smiling.

"Right, Kreacher drop the fang. I think we are ready to leave. Can you take us right to the interior of the cave?"

"Kreacher is unsure of that but Kreacher will try." Kreacher let go of the fang and it clattered onto the table top next to the ruined locket.

With that Harry, Sirius and Kreacher joined hands and Kreacher disapparated, appearing outside a small cave on the coast. "Kreacher cannot take you any further. There is a magical barrier against that wall that Kreacher cannot take Master through."

"That's fine Kreacher. This is good enough," Harry said as he examined the wall. Sirius was also examining the wall, looking for some sign of an entrance.

"There's something here, Harry," Sirius said. "It appears as though we need to give the door something before it will open. Probably a password."

"More likely blood," Harry said. "It seems to be the sort of thing Voldemort would do." Harry pulled out a small knife and pricked his finger before wiping the blood on the stone.

Immediately an archway started glowing in the wall, allowing the group to enter. A narrow path run round the edge of the lake which they followed until Sirius, in the lead, told them to stop. His hand groped around in the air until he grasped hold of a chain and began hauling something towards them. The something turned out to be a small boat. It was obvious they would not all fit into it so Harry and Sirius boarded it leaving Kreacher to apparate over to the island.

Once they were all on the little island Kreacher told them that the potion in the basin would have to be drunk. Harry, however, had a different idea. "I think if we scoop the potion out into about a dozen goblets it may be possible to empty it without drinking the potion. Do you have a dozen or so silver or crystal goblets that we could bring along next time?" he asked Sirius.

"Plenty of silver ones, yeah. Might as well put them to some use I guess," Sirius replied.

"Kreacher could bring the goblets straight to Master. It is only when there are peoples with Kreacher that Kreacher cannot come right to here."

"Good idea. Kreacher can you bring us twelve silver goblets on a tray, please?" Harry asked.

With a crack, Kreacher was gone. Sirius was looking around the island and the lake. "I get the feeling we're being watched," he said, sounding nervous.

Kreacher returned a few minutes later. Harry took the tray of goblets and placed them on the ground before picking up one goblet and dipping it into the potion. He carefully placed the full goblet on the tray, making sure not to spill anything and picked another goblet. After doing six times Harry felt the goblet scrape the bottom of the basin. He felt around finally finding something at the bottom which he attempted to pick up. This proved unsuccessful so he put the full goblet down and picked up a new one. This time he was successful and scooped another locket out of it.

"That is Master Regulus' locket. The one Master exchanged for the evil one," said Kreacher when he saw what Harry was holding.

Harry gave the locket to Sirius and began emptying the goblets back into the basin. When he finished he spoke to Sirius. "Do you want to keep the locket?"

After opening it Sirius handed a note to Harry before giving the locket itself to Kreacher. "I think you should have this. It means more to you than to me," he said.

"Kreacher can keep this?" The elf seemed to be in awe.

"Yes. It's yours, Kreacher. Can you take the tray and goblets back to Grimmauld Place while Harry and I have a chat?" Sirius asked.

With that, Kreacher disappeared with a crack. Harry and Sirius climbed into the boat and returned to the path. They then walked back to the entrance while talking.

"How much of what you've been doing at Hogwarts does Dumbledore know about?" Sirius asked.

"He knows some of it but I don't entirely trust him. I would prefer if Dumbledore didn't find out about the Horcruxes or the Basilisk," Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Dumbledore is withholding information from me. Information about my parents and why Voldemort killed them and tried to kill me. I already know a lot more than is prepared to tell me. I've even tried asking him questions I already know the answer to and he just won't give me the answer."

"What have you asked him? Perhaps I could help you with that as well. I promise I won't tell him anything you don't want him to know."

Harry thought about this for several seconds before replying. "One of the first things I asked him was why Voldemort tried to kill me. It was a test to see if he could be trusted. I already know it was because of a prophecy made before I was born but I don't know the wording. Dumbledore wouldn't even tell me that it was a prophecy, though."

"Dumbledore told your parents that a prophecy had been made and advised them to go into hiding but he didn't even tell them the exact wording. It's not only you he's keeping secrets from, it's everybody. I don't think Dumbledore trusts anyone fully."

By this time they had reached the entrance and found it had sealed itself. Sirius cut his finger and smeared the blood on the stone so they could leave and then healed the wound. Once outside they walked along the edge of the cave, trying to avoid the cold water until Sirius decided it was time to disapparate. Moments later they were back at Grimmauld Place where Kreacher had prepared hot drinks for them.

The remainder of the holidays passed quietly as Harry and Sirius tried to work out plans for the future. The day before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts Susan came over. Harry introduced her to Kreacher, whom he described as his house elf but pointing out that Kreacher would not be returning to Hogwarts with him. Kreacher was to stay at Grimmauld place to help with the cleaning since the house had been sitting empty for couple of years. No-one told Susan about the Horcruxes, Harry and Sirius had agreed the fewer people who knew the better, at least for the moment. When the question of how they would get to Hogwarts the next day came up Sirius offered to drive them there in his motorcycle. Susan declined saying she'd rather take the Knight bus and invited Harry to accompany her. Harry accepted her offer and Tonks, who had dropped in for a visit, agreed to supervise them.

The following morning the trio boarded the Knight bus for what turned out to be an uncomfortable trip. It was the same as Harry remembered and he decided this would be the last time he used this means of transport. When they reached Hogwarts both he and Susan were happy to get off. It turned out Susan had suggested it only because she knew Harry had a limited knowledge of the wizarding world and had wanted to show him a new experience. Harry thanked her but said he wouldn't be doing that again if he could help it.

Upon returning to Gryffindor Tower Harry found Ron in a panic. It turned out Ron hadn't done any of his homework even though some of it was due the next day.

"I told you, Ron, you should have done it straight away so you didn't find yourself in this very situation. Now, I suppose you'll want to copy my notes?" Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron replied.

"What if I don't let you borrow them?" Harry asked.

Ron was in shock. "But I need them, Harry. How will I pass the course without them?"

"You could try taking your own notes, Ronald," said Hermione, who had just entered the common room along with several other students. The Hogwarts express had apparently arrived a few minutes earlier and the students had just now reached the castle.

"You mean you expect me to pay attention in class?" Ron seemed incredulous.

"Wouldn't hurt," Harry said. "Look, I will help you but I won't let you copy. You need to start paying more attention in class and I recommend you come to the library with me each week. That will give you your best chance of passing through your own efforts. That's always the best idea."

"Thank you, Harry. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try a little harder," said Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 12: Back to School

Harry soon settled back into his weekly routine. Classes proceeded as normal while come Saturday morning Harry was in the library doing his homework. After the first week Quidditch practices started with Wood having seemingly developed a fanaticism now that Gryffindor had won a game. Harry wouldn't have minded so much but Wood was now insisting on Saturday morning practices and this starting to affect Harry's study schedule. Finally Harry told Wood enough was enough.

"The match against Hufflepuff is over a month away. Practicing five or six times a week now isn't going to help us. Besides, since the first week I've set Saturday aside for assignments and homework. This is a school, after all and academic pursuits are the main interest here."

"There's no such thing as too much practice," Wood complained. "Do you think Hufflepuff are sitting back doing nothing? Who knows how much practice they are putting in?"

"They are practicing twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays, with sometimes an extra session on Sunday. Clearly they believe two or three times a week is enough, as do Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They, too, train two or three times a week," Harry replied. He'd asked Susan how often Hufflepuff trained and then compared that with what he'd learned about the other houses from speaking to other students.

Wood was surprised, but quickly changed tack. "Three times a week," he said, laughing. "They obviously don't care that much about the tournament, then. Training tonight Potter, or else."

Harry watched Wood as he left before turning away, shaking his head. Almost immediately, he met the Weasley twins.

"Good try, Harry," George Said.

"Pity it didn't work," Added Fred.

"I've got an idea," Harry said. "Why don't we all sneak off somewhere Wood can't find us? If no-one turns up to training he can hardly complain, can he?"

"We could try," said Fred.

"But I doubt it will work," George finished.

"He'd just come after us the next day," Fred said.

"And make us practice for twice as long," said George.

Harry had to admit they were probably right so he dropped the idea. Fortunately, Harry was able to rearrange his schedule. From now on he would do his homework on Sunday which meant he was still able to get everything done, although the lack of free time was becoming irksome.

January passed into February and on into March. The Gryffindor v Hufflepuff game was the last weekend before Easter while the weekend before that saw Ravenclaw and Slytherin play. Ravenclaw won so Harry knew that if they beat Hufflepuff their match against Ravenclaw would effectively be the final. Unfortunately, Wood realised this too and began insisting on longer training sessions every day, including Sunday. Finally McGonagall stepped in and told Wood his fanatical insistence of continually training was adversely affecting the team. She told him no training for four weeks after the game against Hufflepuff as the team needed recovery time. Harry and the others were delighted, Wood was disappointed.

"But professor," he said, "we need to train if we are to win."

"No," McGonagall said firmly. "There is such a thing as over-training and you have clearly reached that threshold. I am aware some of your teammates are considering quitting the team because they have no tome for socialising and barely enough time to do their schoolwork. Need I remind you Hogwarts is a school and not a Professional Quidditch team?"

Wood gave in. "No, professor, I understand," he said.

As it was, the team looked somewhat jaded for the match. It was obvious to everyone, except Wood, that they had been training too hard. Harry, though, had his own problems. When he found out Dumbledore wasn't going to be there he immediately went to his friends and reminded them of the Prophecy he had made before the game against Slytherin, pointing out that Dumbledore's absence fulfilled the last provision of it.

Soon after the match started Harry's broom gave a violent lurch. Then it began vibrating violently, trying to throw him off. When people realised what was happening a time-out was called. Once this happened players from both teams started to manoeuvre around under Harry in case he fell off while spectators tried to identify the culprit. They produced two suspects, Snape and Quirrell. At this point Harry regained control of his broom. The game resumed after Dumbledore arrived, along with a couple of aurors who monitored the crowd for the remainder of the match, which Gryffindor won 170 – 60.

After the match Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, Susan and another Hufflepuff 1st year Megan Jones were in Hagrid's cabin, discussing the event. Most of those present believed Snape was the one responsible but Harry was certain it was Quirrell.

"There's something odd about Professor Quirrell," Harry insisted. "Sure, Snape's evil but I don't think he'd try to kill the son of his best friend."

"What? Snape and your father were friends?" asked Ron. The other students present were just as surprised as he was.

Harry shook his head. "No. My mother. I've heard from a reliable source that Snape and my mother grew up together and Snape always considered her his best friend."

"Where'd ye her that, 'arry," asked Hagrid.

"Aunt Petunia mentioned him. They hated each other, especially after my mother got her Hogwarts letter. Aunt Petunia felt Snape was taking her sister away from her. That's one of the reasons she hates magic so much."

"So, you're convinced it wasn't Snape?" Susan asked. Hermione had clearly been about to ask the same question.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't think it was Snape."

"Are you certain that it's Quirrell then, Potter," Megan asked, speaking for the first time.

Harry thought carefully before answering. "Not certain, but I believe he is the most likely culprit."

"So, Quirrell's your prime suspect?" asked Susan, sounding like her aunt.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Well, whoever it was they are clearly dangerous," Hermione said. "I think we need to speak to Professor McGonagall."

"What do we tell her?" Harry asked. "Do we tell her someone's trying to kill me? I'm sure she already knows that. Do we tell her who we suspect? We don't have any proof and, as you lot have already pointed out it could easily have been someone else. I don't think we should tell McGonagall until we have more proof."

"Hagrid?" Susan asked. "You are the only adult here. Do you think we should someone our suspicions?"

"Couldn't hurt now, could it? Jus' tell her you think it migh' be Quirrell but yeh no' sure," Hagrid said.

Harry, Hermione and Susan left for Professor McGonagall's office. Ron was going to join them but Megan asked him to go for a walk with her first. When they reached McGonagall's office Hermione knocked and led them into the room.

Professor McGonagall asked, "How may I help you?"

"We think it was Professor Quirrell who tried to knock Harry off his broom today," Hermione said.

"We can't prove it though," Harry added, "although the available evidence does seem to point to him."

Professor McGonagall looked at the three students. Harry couldn't help feeling nervous as she did.

"You do realise that, without evidence, no action can be taken. I assume, Miss Bones, your aunt has told you this?"

"Yes, Professor. She told me that if I have suspicions about someone else I should bring them to the attention of an adult."

"Very well. Thank you for coming to me with your concerns. I shall inform the Headmaster that you believe a teacher is behaving suspiciously, although as you have no evidence there is nothing we can do."

There was another knock on the door at this point. Ron Weasley entered, alone. Harry couldn't help noticing he had a large, hand shaped red mark on his cheek.

"What on earth happened to you, Mr Weasley?" asked a very surprised McGonagall. However it was Susan who answered.

"Megan asked you out and you said no and she slapped you." Susan almost sounded amused.

"Yeah. You knew she would do that." Ron sounded angry.

"You're not the first boy to say no to her nor are you the first one she's slapped. She doesn't take rejection well."

"Indeed," Said McGonagall. "I shall have a word with Professor Sprout about this matter. I do not approve of students who resolve their differences with violence. You may all leave. I clearly have some matters to deal with."

The Gryffindors returned to their common room where a party was in progress. It was the usual post Quidditch celebration and the whole house was enjoying it. Inevitably, however, Ron's cheek drew comments from those you saw it, notably Fred and George.

"Ronnie has some explaining to do," Started Fred.

"Well let's hear it then," added George.

"What girl did you ask out?" Fred.

"Why did she reject you?" George.

"I didn't ask any girl out," Ron snapped.

"Megan Jones asked him," Harry said. "Apparently, she doesn't handle rejection well."

"A girl asked Ron out…," Fred.

"And he turned her down?" George.

"Yeah. You'll need to ask him why," Harry said before heading to the food table.

Eventually Harry managed to slip away unnoticed. He headed to the classroom where he usually met Sam. She was in the room along with a second snake. Harry approached cautiously, not wanting to be bitten by either snake.

"Hello Harry," Sam hissed. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine. He doesn't have a name. Perhaps you could give him one."

"Hello Sam and your friend," Harry wondered if by friend Sam meant mate.

"Hello," the second snake said. "It is rare to find a human who can speak our language."

"Would it be alright if I called you Steven?" Harry asked the new snake.

"Steven sounds good. I like it," it replied.

"Do you live here?" Harry asked Steven.

"I have lived here for some time. I came from the forest near here. I met Sam and she told me of a human who could speak to us. I was eager to meet you, Harry," said Steven.

"Harry, I would like to stay here from now on. I want to be with Steven," Sam said.

"Of course you may. I hope the two you are very happy together," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. We wish you all the best. I shall never forget you. You have done so much for me," Sam said before both snakes slithered toward the door and out into the corridor.

Harry returned to the common room and went up to bed.

The Easter holidays arrived. Harry had planned to stay at Hogwarts but on the first day a letter arrived for him from Sirius. He had a special present he wanted to give Harry and asked to meet him by the main gate that afternoon. Sirius told him to inform McGonagall of the plan.

At the main gate Sirius gave Harry a small mirror. He explained that it was a magical two way mirror that would allow them to speak whenever they wanted. Sirius recommended they only use it in the evening or for emergencies. Sirius had been informed of what had happened at the Quidditch match and was determined to keep a closer eye on what was happening at Hogwarts. He felt Snape was the person most likely to have tried to knock Harry off his broom and held that belief even after Harry said he was convinced it was Quirrell.

After returning to the common room Ron asked Harry what Sirius had wanted. Harry explained about the mirror saying it was only to be used in emergencies. After that they sat down and finished the homework they had been set. Hermione was happy Ron was joining them while Ron had finally realised the folly of leaving everything to the last minute as he had been doing. As usual several other students joined them. Although Hermione did not approve of copying Harry didn't mind so much. He was happy to help whenever he could.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 13: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Although Harry was sad to see Sam go he was happy for her. The first time he'd spoken to her at Hogwarts she had expressed a desire to find a mate and now she had Steven. Both snakes were obviously very happy at Hogwarts and Harry had no doubt Hagrid would be willing to look after them if he asked him to. Sam and Steven, however seldom came the room anymore and it wasn't until two weeks after Easter that Harry met one of them again. One night he slipped into the classroom and found Steven there alone.

"Harry. I am glad to see you again," said Steven, when Harry entered the room.

"Hello, Steven. How are you? Why isn't Sam with you?" Harry asked.

"Sam stayed behind to look after our eggs," Sam said.

"I wish all the best for your new family," Harry said. "Do you have any other news?"

"I was outside near a small building beside the forest when I saw that big man, Hagrid. He was carrying a very large egg, far bigger that a birds' egg. I smelt it when I went to the building but I could not identify it. I thought you might be interested in this since it smelt unusual."

"That is interesting. Thank you for the information Sam, I will look into it. The house in question belongs to Hagrid and I see him every few weeks. Next time I'm there I'll ask him about it."

"Sam says you should eat some mice. You're too thin and mice are a good source of protein."

Harry blanched somewhat at that. "I don't think I can eat mice. I need some larger items of food. I'm sure the Hogwarts kitchens are providing the right types of food but perhaps I could eat bit more."

Steven nodded. "Perhaps you are right. I mouse would be a small snack for a being of your size. Well, I must be off. I came only pass on the message. Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye Sam, all the best."

Harry returned to the common room and went to bed. He suspected he knew what the egg might be; it was likely to be Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback. Norbert, or Norberta was a dragon that he and Hermione had smuggled to Ron's older brother Charlie who worked at a Romanian dragon reserve. Harry remembered that, even as a baby, Norberta had been vicious. It had bitten Hagrid, Fang and Ron finally landing Ron in the hospital wing. Apparently Norwegian Ridgebacks were venomous, their bite injecting a painful if slow acting venom with caused massive swelling and could easily kill a small animal.

The following Friday Harry, along with Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrid. When they knocked on the door Hagrid was reluctant to let them in. They noticed the curtains were drawn and a fire burning in the fireplace, unusual since it was a fairly warm day.

"Oh, 'ello you lot. Can' let yer in, a kinda busy at the moment," Hagrid said when he opened the door.

"But Hagrid, we really enjoy our regular chats," Harry said.

"Not today 'arry. Why don' I come up to the castle later. Maybe we can talk then?"

"Sure. We'll wait for you in Great Hall at dinner time," Harry said before turning to leave.

"Well, that's unusual. Normally Hagrid wouldn't hesitate to invite us in," Hermione said as they headed back to the castle.

"Yeah. I wonder what is up with that?" asked Ron.

"I had a vision recently," Harry said. This immediately got the others' attention. "I saw Hagrid with a large creature. It was black and appeared to have wings, sort of like a dragon."

"A dragon," Ron said, sounding shocked.

"Really, Ron. Even Hagrid isn't stupid enough to get a dragon. He lives in a wooden house," said Hermione.

"Actually, Hagrid did tell me he wanted a dragon. And he doesn't seem to think things through very often. It wouldn't surprise me if he did have a dragon," Harry said.

The next day they were in the library as usual studying together. Ron was with them but he still wasn't taking it as seriously as the others. With them were Susan and Ernie from Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaws, Lisa, Su and Mandy Brocklehurst. The Ravenclaws were wondering why Hagrid had been in the library earlier. Lisa mentioned he had been looking for books on dragons. The Gryffindors were very interested but didn't mention anything about it.

That afternoon Harry and Ron were telling Hermione that Hagrid must have a dragon. Nothing else made sense. Hermione still didn't believe them but she was willing to accept that maybe it was true. Harry decided it was time to do something about it so he headed back to Hagrid's. The other two followed.

"Hagrid," Harry said when they knocked on the door. "Can we come in? We have something important to ask you."

"Not today, 'arry. See I'm kinda busy at the moment. Perhaps you could talk the Professor McGonagall if it's urgent."

"I want to ask you something about dragons," Harry said. The others looked at Harry, surprised he had been so forthright about it.

"Ah. In that case maybe yer should come in," Hagrid said.

Inside the cabin it stiflingly hot. The fire in the hearth was blazing away and sitting in amongst the flames was an egg. It was big and greyish black and Harry watched it for several seconds before speaking. "What kind of dragon will hatch from that egg?"

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're really rare, they are." There was distinct pride in Hagrid's voice.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "you live in a wooden house."

"It'll be fine. Already got a name for 'im. Gonna call 'im Norbert. Sounds abou' right fer a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"And what if it's female?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Pretty sure it's male," Hagrid said.

"What are you going to do? Surely you don't plan on raising it here," Harry asked.

"It's as good place as any, innit."

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." Hermione sounded almost hysterical.

"Ah, it'll be fine," Hagrid replied.

"First, a giant three headed dog now a dragon. I'm not sure it's safe here anymore," Harry said.

"Let's go eat. Maybe we can think of an answer," said Ron. Harry and Hermione agreed.

After returning to the castle Ron asked, "Any ideas?"

"There is only one thing we can do, tell someone," Hermione said. She still sounded upset.

"Who, though," Ron asked.

"McGonagall," was Harry's reply.

"Perhaps if we wait, maybe Hagrid will come to his senses?" said Ron.

Eventually that is what they did. They decided to do nothing in the meantime. A week later Hagrid sent them a note: "It's hatching."

Harry decided it was time to act. He wrote two letters, the first one to Sirius.

'Dear Sirius, I hope you are well. I've been very busy here lately but I have had another vision. I am putting this in writing rather than telling you via the mirrors because I want to make sure there is a permanent written record of what I'm about to tell you.

'I see a large, old house. The house is known locally as the Riddle House. Voldemort's real surname is Riddle so I'm guessing this may have been his father's house. Not far from it is a tumbledown wooden shack. The shack is falling to bits but the floor remains relatively intact. Under the floor I see a small, empty space. Either in that space or just below it is an item. I cannot see what it looks like but I know what it is. It is another of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

'Near the shack is a road. On that road is a sign which points to two towns with same name. One of the towns has a name like Little or Lesser before the name while the other has a name like Great or Greater. The first of these two towns is closer.

'I will try to supply more information later but, if you have the time, you may try looking for this house and the Horcrux it contains.

'I must go now, exams aren't far away and I would like to do well.

'Harry Potter'.

The second letter was a much shorter letter which he left unsigned.

'Dumbledore, Hagrid has a dragon egg in his cabin.'

Next, Harry made his way to the Owlery. He called down Hedwig and gave her the note for Sirius.

"Hey, girl. Take this note to Sirius Black, okay?"

"Hedwig hooted in reply before flying off into the distance. Next, Harry called down Ron's owl. Harry wasn't sure why Ron had called it Barnsley but that wasn't important. Harry asked Barnsley to take the note to Dumbledore and told him to leave as soon as it had been delivered.

After completing this errand Harry hurried off to class.

The morning passed slowly but finally break time came along and the trio headed out to Hagrid's cabin. When they arrived Hagrid was clearly excited. "It's nearly out," he said.

They waited a few minutes before the egg cracked open. An ugly, black skinned lizard like animal flopped out. If it wasn't for the wings Harry would never have guessed it was a dragon, at least until it sneezed and sparks flew out of its mouth. "Look, he's gorgeous," Hagrid said, looking just like a father being given his new born baby to hold for the first time.

Suddenly, Hagrid looked toward the window. "There's someone out there," he said.

Harry raced to the window and looked out. "Malfoy," he said. He was certain Malfoy had seen the dragon and was running up to the castle to tell someone. Harry also noted Professor Dumbledore was just leaving the main entrance. Malfoy stopped by the headmaster and appeared to say something. Dumbledore replied and began walking towards Hagrid's cabin, Malfoy right beside him. Even at this range Harry could see the look of surprise on Malfoy's face.

"Dumbledore's coming," Harry said to the others.

"Oh no," said Hermione.

"We are in so much trouble," said Ron.

"Out the back way, quickly," Hagrid said. "Maybe you lot won' get in trouble if Dumbledore don' see yer."

"If Malfoy's told Dumbledore I doubt it'll matter," Harry said. "We might as well stay here and face the music."

"I think we should stay here too," Hermione said, as Ron made a move towards the door. "We can always say we were visiting and knew nothing about the dragon until we got here."

Presently Dumbledore knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it. "Good day Professor Dumbledore. What brings you down here today?" he said, trying to sound innocent.

"I received a very interesting letter this morning, Hagrid. Tell me, what type of dragon do you have here?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Malfoy all looked shocked. Harry pretended to be surprised as well, although he suspected Dumbledore knew it was him who had written the note.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback, sir," Hagrid replied.

"Well, I think we can leave it here for now, although I would recommend you invest in a good fire hose, just in case," said Dumbledore. "It shouldn't take more than a week or so to arrange for it to be sent to a breeding reserve where it can be looked after and raised among its own kind. Ronald, I believe your brother Charlie works in such a place. Perhaps you could Owl him and let him know we will be sending him a baby Norwegian Ridgeback shortly."

Ron was taken aback but managed to reply "Yes, Professor, right away." He left the cabin quickly.

"That's it," Malfoy sounded shocked.

"Well, there is the matter of you all being here instead of in class but I shouldn't think it will matter. I shall speak with your teachers telling them you were helping me with something urgent. Thus, you will all avoid detention."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said before she, Harry and Malfoy left the cabin.

"What were you doing down here, Malfoy?" Harry asked as they walked back.

"Following you, Potter. But, once again, Dumbledore lets you off," Malfoy said, sneering.

"Actually," said Hermione, he let us all off, including you."

Malfoy snorted and set off at a run, clearly wanting to get away from them quickly.

As they walked back to the Great Hall for lunch Hermione turned to Harry. "You told Dumbledore, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "It's a good thing I did, too. Malfoy must have seen us leave and you saw the first thing he did. He went straight to Dumbledore. He was probably going to find Snape and that would have been much worse for all of us, including Hagrid."

"I guess it makes sense. But you should have Ron and me first. I think we deserve that much at least."

"All right. In future I will tell you and Ron whenever I decide to do something important like that. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you this time," Harry added as they entered the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 14: The Philosopher's Stone

It took nearly two weeks to finalise the arrangements for sending Norbert to Romania but, eventually, the dragon was gone. Harry, meanwhile, was having problems of his own. Malfoy had, of course, told everyone in Slytherin and they had told people in the other houses and it was by this method that Susan found out. To say the least she was not happy.

"Harry Potter. I have just found out you helped Hagrid smuggle a dragon into Hogwarts. Is this true?" Clearly the story had become garbled somewhere.

"No," Harry said. "One: Hagrid already had the dragon. Two: Dumbledore knew about it too. He was the one who arranged for it to be moved out of Hogwarts. Three: The dragon was newly hatched and had never been inside the castle. Hagrid always kept it in his cabin. And finally: Draco Malfoy was there when Dumbledore made the arrangement for it to be removed. Clearly he lied, although I don't know why he would."

"Regardless, why didn't you tell me? You know my aunt is high up in the ministry."

"Dumbledore decided that the less people who knew the better. It was a dragon, after all."

"So you just did what Dumbledore told you? Is he more important to you than I am?"

"No, of course not. I don't entirely trust Dumbledore but he is Headmaster. If he decides only certain people are to know about certain things at Hogwarts that's his privilege. He decided that we shouldn't tell anyone else."

Susan looked hard at Harry. She was deciding whether or not Harry was telling the truth. Harry let her take her time. Finally, she huffed and said, "In future I expect you to tell me if you are involved in anything out of the ordinary. Harry, I care about you but I don't like being kept out of the loop."

"I'll tell you as much as I can, Susan, but I will not breach a confidence. If someone asks me to keep a secret then I will do so. Does that sound fair enough?"

Susan nodded. "If anything comes up that concerns the safety of this school or the pupils I want to know about it. My aunt can help you and anyone else here but only if you let her."

"Fair enough," Harry said.

After that conversation with Susan Harry began thinking that, maybe, she wasn't entirely trustworthy. He decided to contact Sirius and ask his advice. Pulling out the two way mirror Sirius had given him he called up his godfather.

"Sirius Black," he said into the mirror.

"Harry. How are you?" Sirius replied promptly.

"I'm good. Sirius, something strange happened recently. It concerns Susan. It was something she said to me that didn't add up."

"Anything to do with a certain dragon?"

"Exactly. How did you find out?"

"Madam Bones mentioned Hagrid had acquired a dragon, although she didn't say where the information came from."

"It can only be one of two sources, Susan or Draco Malfoy. I would've suspected Malfoy but there was something in the way Susan spoke to me that made me suspicious. Now she wants to know everything I'm doing."

"Sounds like she is concerned for you. Of course you may be right in that she and her aunt are up to something."

"I am going to plant a story that may be true but probably isn't. The only person I'll tell is Susan. Sirius, if you hear a story about Snape trying to steal something call me up as soon as possible. That will tell me whether or not to trust Susan."

"Ok. Now, about that letter you sent me. I haven't had a chance to visit the site yet but I have been able to do some research. The town in question is Little Hangleton and the shack you mentioned was owned by the Gaunt family. The last known owner was a Morfin Gaunt, son of Marvolo Gaunt and brother of Voldemort's mother, Merope. The Riddle house was owned by Voldemort's father's family until they were murdered in 1943. The killer was never caught. I think Voldemort himself might have done it and framed his uncle. It would be the perfect place to hide a Horcrux for that reason alone."

"Thank-you for that information, Sirius. I had better get back to work. Exams are only a few weeks away and I intend to do well."

Sirius seemed a little put out by Harry's statement but shrugged. "Just like your mother, Harry. She put exams before anything else, too. Still, holidays are nearly here. Next time we speak I'll outline the holiday schedule with you. Dumbledore is insisting you go back to the Dursley's but he won't tell me why. Do you know?"

"Not exactly. He claims I'm safe there but I don't like his definition of 'safe'."

"Right. Well, I'll talk to you again soon. Until then, goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye Sirius."

With Norbert gone Harry and the others were able to visit Hagrid again. The following Friday they dropped in for a visit. Hagrid was a little disappointed Norbert was gone but Harry knew how to cheer him up.

"You still have several other creatures to look after, Hagrid. I mean, look at Fluffy." Fluffy was a very large Cerberus (three headed dog) that currently resided behind a locked door on the third floor.

"Yeah, but a dragon. Yeh know I've always wanted one."

"Why is Fluffy there, though? Wouldn't a large dog love to run around in the open?" Harry asked.

"Fluffy's there fer a reason. Tha's all yeh need to know."

"It must be there to guard something. Something valuable," Hermione said.

"Remember what we talked about at the beginning of the year, Ron?" Harry asked.

"That theft from Gringotts?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Hagrid, is that what Fluffy's guarding?"

Hagrid seemed to fire up at that. "Now listen 'ere, you lot. Tha's got nuthin' to do wi' yer. What Fluffy's guardin' is between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel," Ron said. "Who's that?"

Hagrid looked furious. "Off yer go, then. An' don' mention tha' ter anyone. Got it?"

The trio left quickly. Hermione looked angry. "Now look what you've done, Harry. And you too Ron. Hagrid won't want us back there now."

"But look what we learned," said Ron. "Now if we can find out who Nicolas Flamel is we might find out what Fluffy's guarding."

"Whoever Nicolas Flamel is, it's none of our business. I think we should go back there and apologise to Hagrid. At least you two should, anyway," snapped Hermione.

"Don't either of know who Flamel is?" asked Harry. Both shook their heads.

"Nicolas Flamel was a thirteenth or fourteenth century French alchemist. He is rumoured to have invented a Philosopher's Stone, an object that allows you to turn lead into gold and to make the elixir of life. Drinking the elixir supposedly makes you immortal. If Flamel is still alive today, and it sounds like he is, he must have one. And I'll bet that's what Fluffy is guarding."

Ron and Hermione stood looking at Harry in shock.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Read about a while ago," Harry said, shrugging. "Nicolas Flamel is famous in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world."

"So Fluffy is guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone," Ron said. "And we know somebody tried to steal it from Gringotts. Harry, you don't think the thief will try to steal it from here, do you?"

"I think they've already tried. Remember Halloween?" said Harry.

"You think whoever let the troll in tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone while we were in the Great Hall?" asked Hermione.

"I think that was their plan, but it clearly didn't work. I suspect it was one of the staff and my suggestion that Dumbledore keep most people in the Hall thwarted the plan," Harry replied.

"Who do you suspect?" Ron asked before Hermione could say anything.

"Quirrell or Snape," replied Harry, as they entered the castle.

Harry caught up with Susan Saturday after Quidditch practice. He had decided on the story he was going to plant and, after ensuring they were alone, he told her he thought that Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Susan was surprised that Snape would try to steal something that Dumbledore was guarding and said she doubted the stone even existed. Harry explained the stone was real and that someone had already tried to steal it from Gringotts on his birthday back in July last year. He added he couldn't prove it was Snape and asked her to keep quiet about it until he was sure.

The following evening Harry was doing some revision for exams when Sirius called.

"Harry Potter."

"Hello Sirius," Harry replied, pulling the mirror out of his pocket.

"I have some news for you. Can we talk freely," Sirius asked.

"One moment, Sirius," Harry said as he slipped out of the common room for some privacy. "Okay."

"Madam Bones is putting an auror team together to investigate Severus Snape. She received an anonymous tipoff that he was planning on stealing something called a Philosopher's Stone, which is being hidden at Hogwarts."

"I see," Harry said sounding resigned to the fact.

"I take it that's the story you planted?"

"Yeah, that's it. No-one other than Susan knows that, she was the only person I told. I guess that proves I can't trust her."

"Perhaps she is worried and decided to bring in some outside help?"

"Could be true, I guess. But I did tell her not to repeat it to anyone. And besides, I know the story is not true; someone is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone but it's not Snape."

Sirius was clearly surprised. "The Philosopher's Stone is real?"

"Yeah. That part is true. The part about Snape is the made up part. I used his name because I knew people would think he'd try to do something like that. Nobody here likes him, after all."

"I guess I'll have to tell Madam Bones that part at least. She will be pretty unhappy with you, Harry, as will Susan when she finds out what you've done."

"I can handle Susan. I already know what I'm going to tell her. First chance I get tomorrow I'll explain why I told her my suspicions and I'll ask why she breached my confidence. Hopefully everybody will understand my reasons and this problem can be resolved quickly."

"Do have any idea who the real thief might be or why they want it?"

"Yes to both. I suspect it's one of the other teachers. I won't say who just now but I will tell you that they want it to give to Voldemort. He's the one who ultimately wants it."

"I see. Right, I'll talk to Madam Bones and you talk to Susan. Hopefully we can sort it out. Good luck with Susan, I think you'll need it."

"Right then. Bye Sirius," finished Harry just before the mirror went blank.

"Susan, can we talk privately?" It was lunchtime Monday, the week before exams were to start.

"Sure," Susan said, grabbing some food from the table before joining Harry.

"Yesterday I talked to Sirius. He told me your aunt was starting an investigation into something here at Hogwarts," Harry began as they left the Great Hall.

Susan was surprised to hear that. "How did you talk to Sirius?"

"Two-way mirror. Anyway, he told me the inquiry was to do with Snape and the Philosopher's Stone. You were the only person I told about that and I asked you to keep it quiet. But you didn't, did you?"

"I thought it was too important to keep it secret." Susan was clearly on the defensive.

"Snape is not the thief. It's someone else. That's why I asked you to keep it quiet. I was waiting for proof and now I have it."

Susan was upset to hear that. Quickly, she changed tack. "If you didn't know for sure why did you tell me? You must have realised I would tell my aunt."

"I didn't realise that. I only told you because you wanted me to keep you up to date. Now, I don't know if I can trust you."

"You must have told Hermione or Ron. You tell them everything," Susan said, starting to sound angry.

"I don't tell them everything. This is one of the things they don't know. They know about the Stone but I didn't tell them who I suspected. You were the only person I told that to."

"So, do you trust me more than your best friends?" Susan suddenly seemed more interested than she had a few moments earlier.

"Not any more. Sorry, Susan."

"Fine. Be like that," she snapped as she turned to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Author's Note: Warning. This chapter contains a character death.

Chapter 15: Rallying the Forces

Exams started the following week. Over the course of that week everyone was too busy on revision to worry about anything else but Harry knew what was scheduled to happen on the last day of exams. It was in the evening after their last exam that Quirrell had attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone and Harry knew it would happen again. As such, the evening before the last exam he went to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor," he said after being admitted, "I had another vision earlier."

"Very well, Potter, what have you seen this time?" McGonagall asked.

"Tomorrow, early afternoon, Professor Dumbledore will receive an owl from the Ministry of Magic, only it will be a hoax designed to lure him away from the castle. While he is away someone will try to steal the Philosopher's Stone."

McGonagall was surprised to hear that Harry knew about the Stone. "How did you find out about the Stone, Potter?"

"From several different sources. If it's supposed to be a secret it's not a very well kept one."

McGonagall sighed. "All right, Potter, I shall inform the Headmaster of what you have told me. But let me assure you the Philosopher's Stone is perfectly safe. There are numerous traps and security features protecting it, as I am sure you already know, and it would be very difficult for anybody to get past them all. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, Professor. That was all," Harry said before being dismissed.

Lunch time the next day, after the last exam was finished, everybody went out into the sun to let off steam. Many students were swimming in the lake although Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't among them. Harry had told the others of his vision and as they lay back in the grass they were watching the sky. Suddenly Harry saw a lone owl winging its way toward the castle.

"That's the one," he said, pointing it out to the others. "That's the owl carrying the false message."

They immediately stood up and hurried back to the castle, hoping to head Dumbledore off before he could leave. They reached the main entrance just in time to see him leave through a side entrance and disappear into the nearby forest. They hurried after him but to no avail. Dumbledore had gone.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"We go after the stone ourselves. Come on, we need to get organised."

"Harry, do you think we can actually prevent someone from stealing the stone?" Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can. I need to do two things first, though," Harry said, pulling out his two way mirror. "Sirius Black," he said into it.

"Hello, Harry. What's wrong?" Sirius asked when he replied.

"Dumbledore just got an owl from the Ministry. I told McGonagall to tell him the owl was a hoax but he's gone anyway," said Harry.

"You're sure it's a hoax?"

"Almost certain of it."

Sirius nodded. "Right, I'm coming to Hogwarts. This is the perfect excuse for me to drop in. Madam Bones told me if my contact give me any critical information about the Philosopher's Stone I was to take another auror and go straight to the school. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The mirror went blank and Harry out it away. Next he called "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared with a loud crack. "How may Kreacher help Master?"

"Harry, you've got your own house elf?" Ron asked, sounding shocked.

"You own him, Harry," said an angry Hermione.

"Kreacher, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione. I need you to go to the broom shed and bring back one broom. Bring it here in 5 minutes."

"Of course, Master. Kreacher is happy to assist Master Harry Potter." With that the elf disappeared with a crack.

"Ron, Kreacher's former employer was Sirius but he now works for me, Hermione, yes I am Kreacher's Master as in his employer but I don't own him. In fact, this is the first time since Christmas that I've seen him. Wait here while I get my broom, please." Harry didn't want to have an argument with Hermione at that time.

When Harry returned Kreacher was waiting for him. Apparently Hermione had already tried talking to Kreacher and Ron had tried to intervene. None of them looked happy.

"Master, Kreacher has been insulted by this girl."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, we are going to talk about this later. Kreacher, try to ignore whatever she said that upset you. Humans and elves have different standards and now is not the time to resolve your differences. Give Ron the broom, Kreacher, and wait for Sirius near the main entrance, please. Bring him and his companion straight to the locked door on the third floor. We will meet there as soon as possible."

Kreacher left to get Sirius. As soon as he'd gone Hermione turned to Harry. "We are going to talk, Harry, and the sooner the better."

When they reached the third floor they found Professor McGonagall demanding to know why Sirius and a tall, black man whom Harry pretended not to know were inside the castle. The other man was saying that Dumbledore was under investigation over why a certain rare, magical item was being hidden in a school and not a safe deposit box. Kreacher was there, too. As they approached Sirius turned to Harry.

"There you are. We were just explaining things to Professor McGonagall. How much do you know about the safety precautions surrounding the Stone?"

"There is a large Cerberus named Fluffy on the other side of this door and there are about a half-dozen other obstacles, one from each of the heads of house as well as Dumbledore and probably Quirrell," Harry said. "I don't know exactly what they are but I don't think it will be too difficult to get past them. I think Dumbledore may have deliberately left the castle so I have to try and find the stone."

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt," said the other man. "I have been placed in charge of a special taskforce whose job it is to ensure the safety of Hogwarts students. Are you implying that Professor Dumbledore thinks you are the best person to prevent such a valuable item being stolen?"

"That is ridiculous," Professor McGonagall said. "Albus would never endanger a student in such a way."

"Actually," Sirius said, "it wouldn't be the first time. Professor Dumbledore has always had a habit of placing high expectations on certain pupils who he feels have special skills that should be developed."

"So Dumbledore deliberately puts some students into dangerous situations just to see how they react?" Hermione sounded outraged. Ron was in shock. Even Shacklebolt and McGonagall were surprised to hear it.

"That's what I've been led to believe, yes," Sirius said.

"That would be consistent with certain things that have happened this year, including today," Harry added.

"I shall inform Madam Bones of this when she arrives," Shacklebolt said.

"Madam Bones is coming?" Harry asked.

"She was going to wait at the ministry to intercept Dumbledore and then they are going to join us. Madam Bones has decided it is time for an investigation into certain things here at Hogwarts," Shacklebolt replied.

At that moment a nearby door opened and Professor Quirrell stepped through. He stopped short at sight of so many people. "M-Minerva, w-w-what's happening?" he stuttered.

Immediately Harry's scar gave a throb. Realising the significance of this he stepped up to Quirrell and grabbed his hand. The startled cries from several people were drowned out by a scream of pain from Quirrell. Quirrell pulled away from Harry and grabbed his wand pointing it at Harry but, before he could cast any spells, several flashes of light and loud bangs echoed through the corridor. Quirrell was thrown against the ceiling by the combined force of the spells before crashing back to the floor.

Harry looked around. He saw Sirius, Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones all had their wands pointing at Quirrell. Also Kreacher was pointing his finger at him.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore demanded of the others.

"Harry, what did you do?" asked Sirius as McGonagall approached Quirrell.

"I've only just realised Quirrell was the one helping Voldemort steal the Philosopher's Stone. So I grabbed his hand to try and stop him," Harry said.

Further discussion was prevented when Quirrell opened his mouth. A hideous scream filled the corridor and a shapeless cloud emerged from his mouth. The cloud screamed again, appearing to take on a human form before it charged down the corridor between Dumbledore and Madam Bones who sent a spell after it. The spell missed and the cloud disappeared.

"What was that?" Hermione squeaked. Ron appeared too shocked to speak.

"That was Voldemort," said Harry.

"Professor Quirrell is dead," said a shocked McGonagall. Immediately Dumbledore and Shacklebolt approached to see for themselves. Madam Bones turned to Harry.

"Potter, do you know what spell this elf used?" she asked.

"Kreacher, what spell did you use?" Harry asked the elf.

"Kreacher used a petrifying spell to protect Master Harry Potter from that man."

"So, 5 stunners and a petrification spell. That certainly could kill a man," Madam Bones said.

"I do not believe any of our spells contributed to Professor Quirrell's death. It is my belief that Lord Voldemort had taken over total control of Quirrell's body and that this death was caused by his spirit leaving the now damaged body," Dumbledore said to the group.

"Harry, why did you grab Quirrell's arm?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"I had just realised Quirrell was helping Voldemort so I grabbed his arm to try and distract him. I didn't know my touch would burn him." Harry knew his excuse was weak but it was the best he could come up with. Dumbledore, at least, seemed to accept it.

"I do not believe Harry had any malicious intent although his actions were unwise. Minerva, could escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to the hospital wing. They have undergone a traumatic experience and could probably use a calming draft."

"Of course, Albus. Come along you two," replied McGonagall as she led Ron and Hermione away.

"Madam Bones, if you and Harry would like to come to my office while Kingsley and Sirius complete their examination of the scene. Perhaps we can sort this matter out? Harry, I suggest you let Kreacher return the brooms and then invite him to join us."

Harry nodded to Kreacher and the elf disappeared with a crack, taking both brooms with him.

Madam Bones then interrupted. "Aurors Shacklebolt and Black, I want a full report on this incident as soon as possible. You may call in others to help if you need it. As soon as you finish your scene examination I want the body removed and a full autopsy performed. I am likely to be busy for the remainder of the day but I will notify Cornelius of the situation. When you finish here, Auror Black, you are to come to the Headmasters' office. As you are Potter's magical guardian you should be present at the meeting."

"Sirius, if you could bring Minerva with you it would be advantageous. She is Harry's head of house, after all," Dumbledore added.

Most of the rest of the day was spent in Dumbledore's office. When Sirius arrived Harry was asked to make a sworn statement outlining his actions and why he did them. Sirius supervised this and signed it off as Harry's guardian. Later statements were taken from Ron and Hermione and Kreacher was asked for his view of the incident. Finally, after 9-30 that night, Harry was allowed to return to the common room accompanied by McGonagall who ensured nobody asked too many questions. With the Quidditch final the next day, Harry was grateful for her support in stopping most of the questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 16: Quidditch Final and Goodbye

Harry didn't sleep all that well that night. Any hope of having a lie in were scotched by Wood barging into the dorm at 7-30 saying, "Get up, Harry, breakfast then warm-ups. I want you on the pitch in one hour."

Groaning, Harry climbed out of bed, freshened up and donned his Quidditch robes. This way he hoped to grab a few more minutes sleep before the game. He pulled a cloak over the robes and bundled his regular clothes into a bag before heading down for breakfast.

Harry left the Hall with his teammates who were all talking excitedly about the game. Harry didn't join in, instead sitting in a corner of the changing rooms relaxing. When Wood called the team together Harry joined them, feeling somewhat better than he had.

Once the game started Harry searched for the snitch. He decided if it were a quick game he might be able to get a bit more sleep before the inevitable party. It only took a few minutes, however, to realise their only chance of winning was if he caught the snitch quickly. Barely 15 minutes into the match and Ravenclaw led 60 – 0 with goals coming at an alarming rate. The Gryffindor chasers were trying everything but the Ravenclaw Keeper, Ryan, was just too good. The Ravenclaw chasers Troy, Moran and Davies were just as effective at the other end.

The score continued to mount as Harry searched desperately for the snitch until, finally, he saw it. Diving swiftly with The Ravenclaw seeker Edwards right behind him he lunged forward, managing to grasp the snitch. The crowd cheered as Harry landed near the Gryffindor posts. Most of the team were happy Harry had caught the snitch but Wood wasn't.

"Why did you catch it now? We were 150 points behind so your catch means we only get a draw. Don't you remember what I told you before the game? We had to win to win the cup. A draw isn't good enough," Wood roared before Fred and George stepped in.

"Shut it Wood," yelled Fred.

"We never even looked like scoring today," George added.

"Their keeper's just too good," Fred said.

"Ryan has only conceded one goal all year," George said.

"Harry, you did really well to save us from losing. You should be proud," said Angelina. Katie and Alicia nodded their agreement.

"Remember too, Troy, Moran and Ryan all leave this year. They've all got contracts to play professional Quidditch and all three are in the Irish National Training Squad. We were never going to beat them unless a miracle happened," Alicia said before she, Angelina and Katie walked off towards the changing rooms.

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the arena. "As both teams playing today had won both of their previous matches the winner of todays' game would win the Quidditch Cup. However, as the game ended in a draw we must resort to a count-back of points. From my information Gryffindor has a score of +250 and Ravenclaw has a score of +420…" the rest of Dumbledore's speech was drowned out by the roar from the Ravenclaw supporters.

"Yes, Ravenclaws, you are correct. I declare Ravenclaw to be winners of the Quidditch Cup," he finished amongst the roars and cheers of Ravenclaw house.

Harry, Fred and George stayed on to watch presentation of the cup but Wood had marched off to the changing rooms, passing the girls who had stopped by the entrance to listen to Dumbledore's speech. They then headed off themselves leaving Ravenclaw to their celebration. After changing back into regular clothes Harry headed back to the castle. Seated near the entrance was Susan Bones. When she saw Harry she stood up and approached him.

"Hello, Susan," Harry said.

"Hello Harry, can we talk, please?" she replied.

"Can we go to the kitchens? I'm hungry and tired."

They entered the castle, walked past the Great Hall and down to the kitchens. Susan tickled the pear and the door handle appeared.

"Kreacher,' Harry called and the elf appeared with a crack.

"How may Kreacher help Master today?"

"I would like you to help the castle elves for the next few days. I'm sure Sirius won't mind. Now if you could get us a large plate of ham and chicken sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice, please?" Susan was surprised to hear Harry say please to a house elf.

A Hogwarts elf approached Harry. "Why is sir asking another elf to get him food?"

"I am Kreacher's master and I would like him to personally serve me for a few days. I am playing it safe as there may be some people who want to hurt me. It is in no way a slight on your service," Harry explained.

The elf accepted the explanation and left. Harry turned to Susan. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," was Susan's one word answer.

The sandwiches and pumpkin juice arrived. Susan ate a sandwich while Harry poured two glasses of juice for them. "Okay, what about us?" Harry asked.

"Harry, everything I did was to help you, including telling Aunt Amelia what you told me. I told her because I knew she could help you. All Aunt Amelia and I want to do is help you. You've made it very plain you don't like the Dursley's so I want to offer you an alternative instead of having to stay with them. I know Sirius wants to take you in but he has little chance of success because of his record. Do you see what I mean?"

"Sirius was cleared of all charges. Why shouldn't I live with him?"

"He wasn't cleared of all charges. He was convicted of being an unregistered animagus so, even though he works for the ministry now, he is ineligible to be caregiver for any child other than his own. That's wizarding law and it's been around for hundreds of years. Do you understand now?"

"Not entirely. I stayed with Sirius over Christmas, why can't I stay with him now?"

Susan looked uncomfortable over that statement. Harry knew then she was lying. Just then, though, a voice called from inside Harry's pocket. "Harry Potter," it said.

"Excuse me, Susan," Harry said before pulling the mirror out. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, Harry. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchens with someone."

"Oh, I see. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Susan. She wanted to talk so we came here for some privacy." Susan rolled her eyes as Harry said that.

"Right. Well, when you finish with her I am in the Great Hall. I want to talk to you about a couple of matters that have come up. Should I wait here or meet you in the kitchen?"

"Come to the kitchen. It's quieter than the Great Hall. Susan and I are nearly finished. It shouldn't take more than a few more minutes."

"Right. I'll be there in five minutes. See you then," Sirius said before the mirror went blank.

"Harry, I want to help you. So does Aunt Amelia. Please reconsider your decision to break off our relationship," Susan said, almost pleadingly.

Harry sighed. "I told you something in confidence and you told someone else. Susan, I'm not sure I can trust you anymore. All I will ask is that you and your aunt don't make things difficult. I've learned the hard way not to trust people. Too many people are only after personal gain, Dumbledore's an example of that. He'd rather keep secrets from people who have every right to know the truth, as long as he gains something out of it. I keep secrets, too, but not from people who have a right to know. You were on that list but not anymore. I'm sorry."

Susan got up and left without saying a word, but Harry could see the tears in her eyes. He genuinely felt sorry for her but he no longer believed he could trust her. Harry ate a few more sandwiches while waiting for Sirius who came in earlier than Harry had expected.

"So, Harry, how did it go with Susan?"

"Not well. We broke up a few days ago and she was trying to get back together. I think she is going to hate me from how on."

"Oh well. Now, the things I wanted to talk to you about. Firstly, the autopsy on Quirrell showed he was dying anyway from a degenerative illness, probably brought on by Voldemort possessing him for so long. As far as the ministry is concerned the matter is now closed."

"That's good. It was unfortunate it had to happen. It's not something I want to remember," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "Now, the other matter. Apparently I'm not allowed to have custody of you because I was an unregistered animagus, however Dumbledore has given the ministry his personal guarantee that I am of good character and I am fit to take on some of the responsibility, but he has insisted that you return to the Dursley's for the first month of the summer holidays."

"That's better than nothing, I suppose." Harry remembered what Susan had said a few minutes ago. Apparently it was true but there was obviously an easy way around it. Maybe Dumbledore wasn't all bad after all.

"Why don't I pick you up from the Dursley's on your birthday? I doubt you've had much in the way of presents or parties with them?"

"That sounds great, Sirius. I'll look forward to the day you arrive. Do you know why Dumbledore is insisting on me staying at the Dursley's at all, though?"

Sirius frowned. "No. He wouldn't tell me why, and I did ask him."

"Oh well. I guess the next time I see you will be my birthday, then?"

At this Sirius laughed. "No. I will be waiting for you when you get off the train. I want a word with your aunt and uncle. And remember, if you need anything use your mirror to call me up. I will try to get there whenever you need me."

Harry was much happier with that in mind. He bade farewell to Sirius then remembered he had asked Kreacher to stay at Hogwarts till the end of term. Sirius agreed it was a good idea and then left Harry to return to the Ministry. He needed to get back to work.

Harry had spoken to Sam about coming back with him but she wanted to stay at Hogwarts with Steven and their eggs. He wished them the best and promised to see them after school came back in September.

The farewell feast on the last day of term was a very enjoyable one. Gryffindor had done enough over the year to win the house cup while Harry had achieved excellent exam results, finishing 4th overall amongst the first years with two "outstanding" and four "exceeds expectations". Hermione had topped their year with two Ravenclaws finishing second and third. Ron managed to get through with passes in every subject but most of his marks were in the "acceptable" grade.

The train ride home the next day was quiet. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville shared a compartment where they were briefly joined by Daphne and Tracey. The Slytherin girls knew Harry was no longer dating Susan and asked why they had broken up. Harry said truthfully that it was a trust issue. Daphne agreed that trust was important before the girls left. Harry realised Daphne liked him but was prepared to wait until he felt he could trust her more. Harry was happy with that plan. Maybe, he thought, she wasn't so bad after all.

Harry exited platform 9&3/4 with the others. The Dursley's were standing near the exit with looks of displeasure on their faces. As Harry approached them he was joined by Sirius who introduced himself to Vernon and Petunia and then nodded to Dudley who looked terrified by the sight of him.

"Just so you know," Sirius began in a steady voice. "I am Harry's godfather and his court appointed guardian in the wizarding world. In my job I am a law enforcement officer with the Ministry of Magic. I will be in touch with Harry regularly over the holidays and will come around to check on him if he asks me to. Come the 31st of July, I will be collecting Harry so he will have a proper birthday, probably for the first time since he was 1 year old. After that party he will be staying with me for the remainder of the holidays. I assume you are capable of treating him like a human being for 1 month?"

"You will be checking up on us?" Vernon stuttered.

"That's right. And I have the Ministry on my side as backup, understand?"

Vernon glared at Sirius for a moment then turned to Harry. "Come on, you, let's get out of here."

"Bye, Sirius. See you soon," said Harry.

"Bye, Harry. Remember the mirror if you need me for anything," Sirius replied.

Author's notes: One more chapter then year one is finished. The last chapter will be a summary of events from Dumbledore's point of view with a small section devoted to Sirius. It will be mainly background information with a few clarifications added in.

The Ravenclaw seeker, Edwards, is a seventh year. Next year Cho Chang will replace him as seeker.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 17: What Dumbledore Thought of Everything?

**25 July 1991:** Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office. "Albus," she said, "Harry Potter has sent back his reply to his Hogwarts invitation, by muggle post. He says he is happy to accept but that his aunt and uncle are not in favour. He has requested a staff member visit him on his birthday."

"Send Hagrid. I have another job for him that day, anyway, so he can take Harry with him," he replied.

**31 July evening**: Hagrid enters Dumbledore's office. "Got 'arry all sorted and got the other thing for yer, too, Headmaster."

"Thank you Hagrid. No trouble with the Dursleys, I hope?"

"Mighta accidentally cursed Dudley but they were insultin' yer an' I lost me temper with 'im."

"Oh well. I'm sure there will be no consequences for you. Thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore had already been made aware of the pigs' tail by one of his contacts at the Ministry. They had mutually agreed to let to Dursleys sort it out.

**September 1 Sorting Ceremony:** Dumbledore was a relieved man. Mrs. Weasley had told him they had failed to locate Harry Potter at Kings Cross. He had been worried something might have happened but now he knew Harry had found another person who had helped him onto Platform 9&3/4. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor so everything was still on track despite that minor glitch. No harm done.

**Friday Lunchtime: **Severus Snape approached Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I need to speak with you, privately."

"My office after classes finish this evening. I take it something is wrong?"

"It appears so, yes," Snape finished.

**That evening: **"Severus, how may I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter," growled Snape. "I asked him a series of questions in class today. He answered them all correctly but, as he was doing so, I looked into his mind."

"Really, Severus," Dumbledore sounded disappointed. "What did you see?"

"An image of myself killing you on the astronomy tower. There were several others present. Some of them I recognised, including Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf."

Dumbledore was thoughtful. "Minerva told me Harry came to her saying he could see the future. It could be what you saw is, in fact, a prophecy. I shall monitor the situation, Severus, but do not intervene without telling me first. Anything else?"

"No, Headmaster," Snape said before leaving.

Dumbledore decided that Harry would definitely need watching.

**The next week:** Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office. "Albus, the most extraordinary thing happened today. Neville Longbottom fell of his broom and injured his wrist, just as Harry Potter said he would."

"Perhaps Harry is a genuine seer? I must admit I am surprised," he said.

"I took Potter to Sybil's class. Although I do not think much of divination I thought it worthwhile to investigate the possibility. He came back with two more prophecies, one of which clearly refers to the Philosopher's Stone."

"You are quite correct in helping develop this talent. Keep an eye on Harry, but do not interfere."

**The following Saturday: **A silver cat suddenly burst into Dumbledore's office, Minerva's patronus. It said, "An intruder has been caught in the Gryffindor Common Room. Come quickly."

This was unexpected. Dumbledore hurried down the stairs from his office, sending his own patronus to Snape as he did so. Minerva had probably already done it but this would let Severus know he was on his way.

Moments later another silver cat charged up. "Albus, the intruder is Peter Pettigrew. He has been bitten by a snake. I am taking him to the hospital wing and have evacuated Gryffindor house."

Now things really were out of control. The Ministry would need to be notified, of course, and then there was Sirius Black. Was he, in fact, innocent?

Dumbledore arrived in the hospital wing. Minerva was already there. Severus arrived moments later with a bezoar and veritaserum. After the venom in Pettigrew's system was neutralised Dumbledore alerted the ministry. Madam Bones arrived with two aurors within minutes. Once they were there Dumbledore told Snape to administer the veritaserum.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked Pettigrew.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"But you are believed dead. How is it you are alive?"

"I faked my death to frame Sirius Black."

Madam Bones, Snape and McGonagall were all shocked to hear that.

"Why did you frame Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because everyone thought he was the Potter's secret keeper."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"I was," came Pettigrew's reply.

Madam Bones was noting down everything Pettigrew said. Her frown was getting deeper all the time.

"How have you remained hidden for so long?" Dumbledore asked.

"I transformed into my animagus form. I have been living as a rat, cared for by a wizarding family, the Weasleys," Pettigrew said.

Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"When did you become an animagus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fifth year at Hogwarts, along with James Potter and Sirius Black."

"I've heard enough," Madam Bones said. "Williamson, Dawlish, remain here until Pettigrew is fit to travel, then escort him to Azkaban. He is to be held there until his trial. Albus, May I use your floo connection to contact Cornelius Fudge? This is a very serious matter indeed and the Minister needs to know urgently."

"Of course, Amelia, this way. Minerva, once the search for the snake is completed send the Gryffindors back to their common room and inform the Weasley children of what has happened with regard to their family pet. I feel I am in for a long night," Dumbledore said as he led Madam Bones to his office.

**Halloween: **As Dumbledore made his way down to the Great Hall for the annual Halloween feast Minerva approached him. "Albus, Harry Potter told of another vision earlier. He said that a troll would break into the castle his evening and that a student would be put in danger."

"Did he say anything else?" he asked.

"He told me how he thought we could protect the students and remove the troll with minimal risk. I must say though, a troll entering the castle is difficult to believe."

"All the same, I suggest we prepare for it, just in case."

During the feast Quirrell burst into the Hall shouting about a troll in the dungeons before fainting. Dumbledore implemented Harry's plan, taking the nominated staff straight to the bathroom Harry had indicated the troll would enter. They got there just in time. Professor McGonagall got Hermione Granger to safety while the other staff rendered the troll unconscious and removed it. Once again Harry's prophecy had been spot on. Dumbledore knew now Harry was a very talented seer indeed.

**Quidditch: **Dumbledore met the now free Sirius Black. Black was to be a guest at the Gryffindor v Slytherin Quidditch match today. Harry had made another prophecy saying someone would attack him at the game but Dumbledore hadn't told Sirius that. As it turned out, however, no attack took place. Dumbledore was pleased about that, now Sirius was to meet Harry for the first time in 10 years. The meeting went well, although Harry had seemed rather keen to leave the Dursleys. Dumbledore decided to tell Sirius that Harry was safest at the Dursleys but he could have custody for part of the holidays if all agreed. Sirius was happy; all good again.

**Private dinner: **Dumbledore arranged for a private dinner for Harry and Sirius in the kitchen. He had expected Harry to choose Ron Weasley, or possibly Hermione Granger as his guest but he had chosen Susan Bones. Still, Harry was only 11. It was a bit early for him to have a girlfriend but, all going well, it wouldn't last. Dumbledore himself attended as chaperone and things went much as he had hoped, although, once again, Harry expressed a desire to leave the Dursleys. It appeared as though he may need to visit them and remind them of their responsibility to their nephew.

**Christmas Holiday: **Harry was to spend part of the holiday with Susan and most of it with Sirius. A satisfactory but not ideal arrangement. At least with Sirius on his side Dumbledore could still maintain some control over the situation.

When Harry arrived for breakfast he immediately approached Professor McGonagall. He mentioned a strange dream about a man with the face of a snake. Dumbledore was startled to say the least, as was Severus who overheard the conversation. Deciding to take the matter up, he walked with Harry to the common room. On the way he learned Harry considered Severus to be a bully and that his occlumency was a natural talent. This statement particularly worried him. Was Voldemort trying to control Harry via the scar? Harry added that the vision Snape had told Dumbledore about was indeed a prophecy. All in all, Dumbledore knew he would need to be very careful with Harry.

After Harry had left with Mr. Bones Dumbledore told the other staff he would be spending the rest of the day away from Hogwarts. He walked out the gate and apparated the Sirius' house where he told Sirius about Harry's vision. He asked Sirius to try to find out more about it if possible.

**Quidditch, round two: **The next three months were very quiet. Sirius said Harry had talked about his visions, saying they came only when he was relaxed or asleep. Based on what Sirius had told him it appeared as though the "snake faced man" was a memory from his childhood. Feeling a little more relaxed, and helped by the fact that nothing unusual had happened since, Dumbledore decided things were back to normal; until Gryffindor played Hufflepuff and Harry was attacked while riding his broom.

After Dumbledore arrived at the stadium with two aurors Madam Bones had sent, apparently at Susan's request, the match resumed. Gryffindor won, to the delight of the Gryffindor fans but Dumbledore knew it was only his presence at the game that stopped any further attempts to kill Harry.

Later he contacted Sirius and told him of what had happened. Sirius thanked him and asked what precautions were being taken to ensure it did not happen again. Dumbledore mentioned the aurors and Sirius was satisfied.

**Easter: **Professor McGonagall informed Dumbledore that Sirius Black would be visiting Hogwarts at the start of Easter. He was concerned for Harry and would be giving him an emergency communication device in case anything else untoward should happen. It appeared innocent enough so he allowed it to happen.

**Early May:** An owl tapped on Dumbledore's window. He assumed it was from the Ministry but when he opened the letter it carried he found an unsigned note. Apparently Hagrid had acquired a dragon. Although unsigned, the handwriting looked familiar. Dumbledore watched from his office window and, as he expected, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, were walking towards Hagrid's cabin. Dumbledore followed, meeting Draco Malfoy along the way.

"Professor Dumbledore. Potter, Weasley and Granger are out at Hagrid's with a dragon," Malfoy said.

"I am aware of the facts, Draco. I was on my way to see it for myself. Perhaps you would like to accompany me?"

A very surprised Draco Malfoy followed him to the cabin. Once there Dumbledore made the necessary arrangements for the dragon to be sent to Romania where Ron's brother Charlie worked with dragons. The Ministry would have to be informed, of course, since the international movement of dragons was strictly regulated but Dumbledore already had a story worked out concerning an injured and abandoned baby dragon that Hagrid had found. It should be good enough.

**Late June: **McGonagall knocked on Dumbledore's door. Harry Potter had informed her of another prophecy. It concerned an owl purportedly from the Ministry but which would lure him out of the castle. Dumbledore saw it as an opportunity to force Harry to try and get the Philosopher's Stone. It had taken far longer than expected to get Harry interested in it but, finally, Hagrid had let slip about Nicolas Flamel. Luckily, Harry had already heard of the man thus making the job much easier. This, then, was the opportunity Dumbledore had been waiting for.

**Next Day: **The owl arrived as expected. Dumbledore immediately left the castle via small side gate and followed the narrow path leading away from it into the forest. Even if Harry and the others tried to follow him they would be delayed by several minutes. Dumbledore walked up to the Thestrel Hagrid had left there for him and cast a disillusionment spell on himself. Half an hour later nobody had found him so he flew to just outside the main gate, lifted the charm and apparated to London.

Upon arriving at the Ministry he was immediately collared by Madam Bones. "Ah, Dumbledore. Let's go then, straight back to Hogwarts to stop whoever it is from stealing the Philosopher's Stone. I have sent two aurors on ahead to deal with the threat. And, by the way, you are now under investigation for actions in regard to this matter," Madam Bones said as she prepared to apparate to Hogwarts.

They returned to Hogwarts, saw Harry attack Quirrell and then saw Quirrell die, followed by the escape of Voldemort's 'spirit.' Dumbledore knew then it would be another long night.

**Final day: **Apparently Sirius had given Kreacher, the Black Family house elf, to Harry. Kreacher seemed to prefer Harry over Sirius. The elf was to remain at Hogwarts unless Harry summoned him. It was a minor issue that Dumbledore could tolerate. After all, far worse things had happened in relation to Dumbledore's plan for Harry over the past year.

**Sirius Black: **Sirius was surprised at how quickly Harry had grown to trust him. Things must be really bad at the Dursleys for that to have happened. Harry had mastered a foreign sounding password to open the cursed locket and Sirius now knew Regulus had tried to stop Voldemort. That evening, while he was alone in his room, Sirius had mourned for his brother; something he had never anticipated doing. Sirius resolved there and then to do anything Harry asked him, even if it went against Ministry and/or Dumbledore. Harry was the only thing that mattered to him now.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Chapter 18: Notes

Just a short note to let you know that year 1 is finished and the first chapter of my new story is now up. It is called "**Second Time Around: Year 2**" and continues from this story.

Thank you to all my reviewers, even the ones who do not appear to have understood the story I was trying to tell. I particularly would like to mention David 305 who pointed out an error in chapter 13 of this story. Harry was talking to Steven but I was calling him Sam.

Thus ends Harry's first year; now, on with the second.


End file.
